New Moon: Satellite Heart
by MistoffelessTrekyManiac
Summary: Continuing Filene's adventures. When the Cullens leave, how will Filene take it? And how can she win Jacob's Heart? JakeOC, Following movies
1. Chapter 1 Sleeping through R and J movie

**~Satellite Heart~**

**Name: Filene Swan**

**Age: Sixteen going on seventeen  
**

**A/N: I made an poll I believe so we'll try the voting thing again.…. okay, I can take (pissed off) notes but let me tell you something, I have the same relationship as Filene does with Bella, my sister is my best friend and I tell her everything, and I have friends two years older than me and have no friends my age, I practically based myself in Filene so yeah. Now that I have said that, let's begin to read.**

**

* * *

**

_Preface_

_Love is a thing that cannot be described in poetry or in stories; you have to figure it out yourself. Be careful though, for Love, Passion, Lust, and Anger are sisters and brothers but here is a bit of advice for you to tell the difference._

_Love is like water_

_Passion is like fire_

_Which lasts longer?_

_Anger is a disease that will not go away until you find the cure to get rid of it._

_Lust is always mistaken for love or it becomes obsession if it goes too far, nothing can stop it._

_Heed my warning, there are differences, but there are similarities…_

_**It just takes them a while to reveal themselves for who they are.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 1**

_A Few Months Later…._

_Filene ran through the woods, she wasn't running for the fun of it, or because she was doing gym. No, she was running from Victoria, whose face was still shattered like it was in their fight. She looked ahead of her, and saw Doyle, Frost and Gaelan; they were standing alongside Jacob, who had his hand reaching out to her._

_"Jacob!" She shouted, smiling with relief as she reached out her hand to him._

_But then, Bella came from behind Jacob, grabbing his attention. She was smiling at him like she did when she saw Edward._

_"Bella." he said as if a prayer as he collected her into his arms._

_The wolves began trying to get his attention as if saying 'pay attention to Filene!'_

_"Jake!" Filene shouted as she felt gravity pulling her towards a hungry Victoria. "Jake! Help me!"_

_Jake looked back as if surprised she was still there, then in horror as he watched her be dragged away. He looked between the two of the Swan sisters, the smiling Bella whom seems to not see Filene in grave danger, looking at him with loving eyes, and Filene, being dragged towards Victoria._

_"Choose little mutt!" Victoria snarled at Jake. "Who will you save?"_

_Jake looked to the red head, and then slowly looked to Bella before pulling her close to her. Filene felt her heart being ripped out of her chest._

_"So be it." Victoria laughed insanely as the gravity pulled one last time before dragging Filene into a black hole._

_"JAKE!" She cried out._

_As she fell, she saw her wolves look through the hole in despair._

_At least someone cares. Filene thought numbly as she fell into the darkness._

_

* * *

_

Filene awoke with a gasp, and almost jumped when Bella, whom was sleeping in her bed again also, jumped. The Swan sisters looked at each other in question. Bella still looked the same as before, only with longer hair, and she has been smiling less and less, Filene on the other hand, was growing, she was taller than her older sister now, and her hair was cut pixie short and looked like -as Jessica would say- 'woke up from really good sex' which of course made pop come out of Filene's nose, boy did that hurt like a bitch.

"Was your dream as scary as mine?" Filene asked.

Bella looked from the _Romeo and Juliet_ book to her little sister, taking a deep breath. "I was, at the secret place with Edward, and I was looking through a mirror, I was old, like super old, and Edward, he looked the same as always."

Filene looked at her sister's face, she looked mortified.

"I looked exactly like grandma." Bella finished, looking away.

Filene winced, of course Bella's dream was not as bad as hers, but to Bella, for a while, was the worst.

_When did my big sister start worrying about her age?_ Filene thought, looking out the window then frowned. _Since an immortal became her boyfriend of course._

"What about you?" Bella asked.

Filene looked to Bella. "What?"

"The dream, what did you dream about?"

"Oh, umm, Victoria, she was dragging me into a dark pit, and you or the Cullens weren't there." Filene partly lied; Bella didn't need to know about the whole 'Jacob choosing to stay with Bella over saving Filene's life' part.

It was Bella's turn to wince, before she could say anything, there was a knock on the bedroom door, making the two girls jump. They looked to each other and rolled their eyes in amusement, they have been jumpy since the whole James and Victoria scene, but neither could blame the other.

Charlie opened the door, carrying a wrapped present and a camera with a little bow on top of it.

"Happy birthday," Charlie said smiling as he walked towards his two girls on the bed.

Bella clicks her tongue in annoyance. "I thought we agreed, no presents."

"Well, the one from Filene and me is not wrapped." he said with a grinning, showing the camera to her. "So it doesn't count."

Bella narrowed her eyes at Filene who has disappeared from the bed and is now walking into her closet, singing an innocent tune. Charlie chuckled at his youngest before giving the camera to Bella. Bella took it with a smile and plucked the ribbon off the camera before looking at it more.

"That's actually great." she said, looking to the closet then to Charlie. "Thanks."

"You're welcome Bells!" Filene shouted as she leaped on to the bed and tackled her sister in a hug.

"Ahh! Filene! Get off!" Bella laughed.

"Alright Filene, calm down. " Charlie told her, grinning at her.

Filene did as she was told and got off of Bella and sat beside her, with an arm around Bella's shoulder. The two looked up to their dad.

"This," he passed the wrapped gift. "This goes with this one from your mom, we coordinated."

Filene gave him a raised eyebrow as Bella opened her present.

Charlie shrugged. "Well, she coordinated me."

Filene snorted; she looked to the photo album that was on Bella's lap.

"It's to put your pictures in from senior year." he explained, then he sighed. "Senior year,"

He shook his and looked at her. "How'd you get so old so fast?"

"I didn't." she said quickly. "It's not that old."

"I don't know." Filene said, then looked confused, reaching out to Bella's hair. "Is that a gray hair?"

"No." Bella panicked. "No way!"

She shot out of bed and walked towards the mirror to check it out, only to see nothing there. She turned slowly around, glaring at Filene. Charlie laughed as he walked out the door, while Filene on the other hand was slowly making her way to the door as well, lifting her hands up as if in defense.

"Happy birthday?" she said weakly.

"That's really funny." Bella said sarcastically before chasing her sister.

Filene squealed as she shot out the room, and running as fast as she could away from the angry Bella from hell.

_Where's Edward when you need the man? _She thought as she locked the door of the bathroom.

An hour later, Filene, with cinnamon toast in her mouth, and Bella were out of the house and heading for the truck. Filene turned on the radio as she munched on her breakfast.

"Another missing hiker brings the total to three presumed dead." the announcer on the radio… well announced. "Rangers are searching for the killer animal…"

Filene switched the channel. "Not something I want to hear as I eat my food."

'Monsters' by Hurricane Bells came on, making Filene smile as she danced to the tune, Bella laughed at Filene's little dance. It has been a long time in Filene's opinion, since She and Bella have been able to talk this way, she guessed that the honeymoon phase has finally began to land to earth, she wasn't insane about Edward, not as much as she was before, but she was getting there. Edward and Filene made a deal of her having Bella for the weekends and Wednesdays, while he took the other days with her.

"You two make me feel like a child with divorced parents." Bella had told the two when Filene was arguing with Edward when he asked to have a weekend with Bella. "Which i already have, and I do not need more."

"Well, Edward can't have you all the time! You need human time too you know." was Filene's replied.

Of course, that has been the argument of the year; Bella wants to be a vampire so that she could be with Edward forever, but she does not see the problems, the things she has to give up, Filene was determined to show Bella what she was sacrificing to become an immortal. Filene was drawn back into the real world when she heard the gang -Jessica, Angela, Mike, and Eric- called out to Bella and her. When the car stopped, Filene went straight towards Mike and Angela while Bella walked a little bit slower towards them.

"Today's the big day, Bella." Jessica told her.

Bella froze as she looked at Jessica; of course she didn't tell her _human_ friends when her birthday came about. Filene wasn't surprised that they found out from somewhere.

"R and J essay due." Filene explained.

Or not.

Bella sighed in relief. "Oh, yeah."

"Wherefore art thou, Bella?" Mike said in an accent, looking theatrical.

Everyone looked at him before laughing, Filene jabbed him at the side, making him squeak.

Mike put her in a headlock, making everyone laugh harder.

"Let me take a picture of you guys." Bella said, showing them her camera. "My mom wants me to put together, like, a scrapbook full of memories."

"Sure." Jessica said, everyone nodded their head in arrement.

The couples put their arms around each other, Mike and Eric put Filene in between them, so she wasn't totally left out. Angela immediately backed off, everyone looked at her.

"I take them, I'm not in them." she said.

Eric reached out to her, smiling before dragging her back to his side. "No, no, no, come here."

"Well you are today." Bella said grinning.

Filene looked between Mike and Eric. "I feel like I am the other you to are cheating with."

The couple to a look for a moment before laughing. Mike brought Filene close to him again and messed her hair, Filene whined in protest.

"No touchy my merchandise!" she growled.

"You'll Photoshop this if my nose looks big, right?" Jessica asked.

"Don't worry, I'm in the picture." Eric said. "No one will be looking at you guys."

Filene looked to Eric. "Are you kidding, they'll be too busy looking at _me_ than looking at you dude."

With that, everyone smiled as Bella took the picture. Everyone turned and caught sight of the Volvo come around the corner, everybody frowned.

"That's good." Bella said smiling, not noticing the car.

"Oh, good," Mike said in fake excitement. "Cullen's here."

"Yay." Eric cheers weakly.

Filene took a second in her brain, the wording... she felt deja vu coming on. Bella watched the car as it parked and looked back to her friends; they got the message and began to leave.

"Well, talk to you later." Jessica said to Filene, waving good bye.

Filene waved good bye, promising to see them soon before she leaned against the truck and watched as Edward approached, of course Bella was watching him with a smile.

As he walked towards them, Filene could have sworn she heard females all over the world screaming Edward's name and the "I'm too sexy" song coming into the scene like last time when they first met. Edward grinned, looking down to the ground, trying to hold back a laugh as he looked back up and looked to Bella.

Finally, he reached Bella.

"Happy birthday." he said.

"Don't remind me." She told him.

Edward smiled in amusement. "Bella, your birth is definitely something to celebrate."

"Yeah, but my aging isn't."

Filene rolled her eyes in annoyance as she looked away, and spotted Jacob walking coming towards them. She looked back to the two whom were making out, before running towards him with a smile. "Jake!"

"Hey Fil," Jake greeted with his bright smile as he caught her in his arms, lifted her up and twirled her about before bringing her down to the ground.

"Whoa, dude." Filene said feeling dizzy. "You're making the world go 'round too fast."

Jake chuckled before lifting her up again like a sack of potatoes and walked over to Bella and Edward who looked like they were about to leave.

Filene didn't mind of course, for she had the greatest view of his ass upside down, and it looked good in them jeans. Mmm mmm!

"Bella!" he called out.

Bella looked behind them and smiled. "Jacob!"

Edward raised an eyebrow at Filene position before he walked away shaking his head a little and leaned against a random car near them, Bella waited for Jake and Filene with an amused expression. When Jake put Filene to the ground, her eyes went straight to his arms.

"Hello, biceps!" Filene greeted them, making the other two snort.

"You know, anabolic steroids are really bad for you." Bella joked.

Jake laughed before shrugging. "Well, I'm just filling out, Bella."

_Hormones: In more ways than one. -Wiggle eyebrows-_

_Everyone: Smacked the hormones down._

"You know, it wouldn't seem so drastic if we hung out more, I mean, Filene comes over." Jake said.

Filene thought this for a second as they continued to talk. It was true, for the past year Filene has hung out with Jake and his friends; Embry and Quill. Quill was her favorite of course, but Embry was the sweetest.

Filene thought back on how they first met.

_**Flashback**_

**Jake and Filene waved good bye to their dads as they went off to go fishing.**

"**So, what do you guys do around here?" Filene asked.**

**Jake grinned. "Well I was thinking that, since Bella is always busy and your dad seems to not trust you with being alone, I'm probably going to be seeing you more."**

**Filene scowled; Charlie did trust her, just not with the house. "Yeah, so?"**

"**So." he said before taking her arm grinning. "You're gonna meet the others."**

"**Others?" Filene asked.**

**"Like i said, we'll be seeing each other more, so you might as well meet my other friends, and besides, I promised to introduce you to them." he said.  
**

**The next thing Filene knew, they were at a general store heading towards two guys whom were leaning against the store wall.**

"**Hey guys!" Jake shouted, walking towards them.**

**The two looked up, grinning at Jake before looking to Filene, their mouth dropped; it was quite a funny reaction to Filene. She held her laughter at bay.  
**

"**Guys, this is Filene, Filene Swan." Jake pointed to Filene who waved a little. "Filene, this is Embry and Quill."**

**Embry waved his hand shyly while Quill on the other hand walked towards Filene and pulled into a hug; Surprising Filene, and making Embry and Jake smile.**

"**Welcome to the group." Quill said as he let go of her. "You're much prettier than Jake here described you."**

**Filene smiled, trying to hide her blush. "Thanks."**

**Jake walked in between them. "Alright, enough of that, let's go and buy something to eat."**

"**Aww don't be so jealous, we all know what the ladies want." Quill said, grinning at Filene.**

"**Yeah," Filene agreed. "They want you to step away from their personal bubble."**

**Jake and Embry 'ooooohed' before laughing, Quill only smiled though and leaned in a bit more.**

"**Just wait Fil, you are gonna be all over me by the time I am finished with you." he said.**

**Filene rolled her eyes before going over to Embry and put her arms around him, the poor boy was in shock and his face went a bit darker from the blush. **

"**Sorry hun, I go for the sweet ones." she said smiling.**

**Quill only gawked as Jake bursted in laughter as Embry pushed her gently off, laughing as the four walked into the store. Filene got her salmon candies and tomato juice, Jake got his sandwich from the Deli and a root beer, Embry got pepperoni sticks and Pepsi, and Quill got his five sausage rolls and a Coke. They were about to leave when the door opened and showed three. Huge. Dudes.**

**Filene instantly recognized Sam Ulley, but the others she had no idea.**

"**Oh look, the gang is here." Jake pointed out with a frown.**

"**Yay," Embry cheered weakly.**

**(Ahh, that's where Filene heard that before.)**

"**Who?" Filene asked Jake.**

"**They are the La Push gang, calling themselves the protectors on our tribe." he explained.**

**"They look like dudes on steroids to me." Filene replied, looking at them. "Okay, what's with the chip n' dale clothing? isn't like 7 celsius outside?"**

**"The last time i checked, yeah." Embry replied  
**

**"Well they ain't no protecters****," Quill turned in the direction of the group and shouted. "More like Sam's bitches!"**

**Filene's eyes widened as she watched one of the dudes turned slowly towards the four, glaring at them, the others turned not as fast but they were frowning at four.**

"**Great job Quill." Jake mumbled as he put Filene behind the three. "You just got their attention."**

**Filene poked her head from behind Jake and looked straight at the one from before. His eyes got all dark, and he sort of smiled?… no, no he was not smiling, more like, snarling, and he was shaking. Filene was not dead, he was hot, so were the other two, but Jake is better. When Filene looked to Sam, he caught sight of her and his eyes widened before putting an hand against Paul's chest, shaking his head, and just like that; the guy calmed as he looked to Filene. She blinked in confusion as they walked back outside and disappeared from sight.**

**The four glanced at each other.**

"**Well, that was interesting." She said heading to the door herself. "I just hope that never happens again.  
**

_**End of Flashback**_

Filene felt herself being nudged back into reality, and she found herself looking at Edward, whom was beside her against the car. She blinked before looking around herself, quite confused.

"How did-" she began to ask.

"You kind of just walked towards me and sat beside me. "Edward answered.

Filene looked forward to Jake and Bella. _That's odd._

"Where were you anyways?" Edward asked, as he to watched Jake and Bella._  
_

"Memory lane, they were selling ice cream." she told him looking serious.

Edward snorted, rolling his eyes. "Only you Filene would say something like that."

Filene grinned, Edward and she had their moments, but they only happened like three times a month or something.

"I'll see you later Filene!" Jake shouted, waving his hand.

"See ya Jake! Tell everyone I said hi!" Filene shouted back.

"Will do." he said as he walked away.

Bella walked towards the two and the three began their way towards the school. Once they were inside, Filene began looking into her bag, in search of her R and J essay she finished last night. It wasn't really hard to make one since she had already done it back in Phoenix so it wasn't so bad.

"So how come Jacob Black gets to give you a gift and I don't?" Edward asked.

"Because I have nothing to give back to you," Bella answered.

Filene looked up with and raised eyebrow. _And what pray tell could you give to Jake?_

"Bella," Edward began. "You give me everything just by breathing."

Bella breathed loudly, making Filene snort and Edward to smile.

"See? Thank you." She said. "That's all I want."

Filene never felt so confused in her life, she was about to ask when.

"Bella!" Alice shouted as she jumped off the staircase, making everyone look at her in surprise. "Happy birthday!"

"Shh, shh!" Bella hissed as she hugged Alice.

Filene immediately walked towards Jasper who smiled her and hugged her in greeting.

"Hey Jaz," Filene said, giving him a last squeeze before letting him go.

"Hello Filly." He replied with a grin.

Filene watched as Alice gave Bella her preset and they began to talk.

"You're gonna wear it tonight." Alice said smiling. "Our place,"

Bella gave Alice a look, Alice replied to it with puppy eyes.

"Come on please? It'll be fun." She said.

Filene looked to Jasper and new in a second that he was using his power. Bella smiled.

"Okay," she said. "Alright,"

"Great!" she said squealing a bit. "I'll see you at 7:00."

Alice walked towards Filene and Jasper, smiling triumphantly while the two vampires and Filene grinned in amusement.

"Three, two, one," Filene counted down quietly.

Bella then realized what had happened. "Jasper! No fair with the mood control thing."

Filene looked up at Jasper, smiling before walking back to Bella and Edward.

Alice laughs while Jasper just smiles apologetically. "Sorry Bella. Happy…"

Bella narrows her eyes at Jasper.

"Never mind." he mumbled, still smiling as he and Alice walked away to class.

Bella whacked Edward with her present in frustration, which didn't do any damage on either of them. Filene held Bella to her, feeling sorry for her sis.

"You can't trust vampires." Edward told them as they walked to class. "Trust me."

"Aren't you a vampire Edie?" Filene asked, looking very confused.

They got to English class and began to watch Romeo and Juliet, a really old film with the whole black and white film and all. The teacher was practically lip syncing the whole movie-nerd no?-. By the time they got to the part where Romeo was talking to sleeping/dead Juliet, Jessica was tearing up as she leaned her head on her hand, Angela was holding back the tears and exhaled slowly, Eric was in tears and wiped his face of the tears, Mike was trying to stay awake.

And Filene was already passed out on Mike's shoulder, snoring away.

"Now, who'd like to repeat the last few lines of iambic pentameter just to show they were paying attention?" Mr. Berty said.

Mike nudged Filene with his shoulder, waking her up instantly.

"Mmm? Where are we at?" she whispered, rubbing her eyes.

"Romeo is about to kill himself." Mike simply answered.

Filene blinked a few times before yawning. "Aren't they always?"

"Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Berty looked to Edward.

Edward inhales deeply before speaking. "Yes, Mr. Berty."

Everyone except Filene turned around and watched as Edward as he spoke, Filene leaned against Mike's arms this time and tried to go back to sleep.

"O here will I set up my everlasting rest and shake the yoke of inauspicious stars from this world-wearied flesh." he began. "Eyes, look your last. Arms, take your last embrace! And, lips, O you, the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss a dateless bargain to engrossing death."

All the females of course swooned; Filene on the other hand rolled her eyes before closing them once again. "Don't know what is so romantic about suicide."

"Me neither. " Mike replied.

"Eyes on the screen, people." Mr. Berty ordered.

Everyone slowly turned to the screen and continued to watch the film, Mike decided to join Filene and laid his head on the desk, using his arms as a pillow, Filene took the opportunity and laid her head on his back. Jessica saw this and raised an eyebrow, before looking back to the video.

Angela and Eric sighed in relief that Jessica didn't make a big of a scene. Bella watched Mike in curiousity before looking Edward; Edward shrugged.

"I heard nothing inappropriate in either of their minds Bella, only the wanting to sleep." he told her. "And the last time Alice checked, Filene's future is still the same."

Bella relaxed and changed the subject.

Filene on the other hand cuddled closer to Mike's back, mumbling."Me like you as a pillow."

Mike snorted as he went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: We did it! You know when my class had to watch Romeo and Juliet; I actually did fall asleep through the whole movie lol. Now i got a question of why i put mike in the category, well, he is my favourite character i think he deserves a bit of an awesome moment. Although, I had a dream of Filene being with Mike last night, and they looked like a great couple, but i have promised to do it as a Jakeoc so I am giving him a moment to shine in the romance. or something of the sort.  
**

**A/N**

**THANKS!**

**I would like to say thanks to my reviewers whom never lost hope that I would continue the story and stayed with me till the end. I would like to thank my mom who had to listen as I talked about what should happen next in the chapter and gave me advice on what to do, and my big sister whom gave me the idea of writing this fanfic, she is my best friend/sister so it was easy to do Filene and Bella. I would also like to thank KiraKitsune18 for sticking up for me.**

**Beta: toucanmel94 (thank you so much!)**

**Once again, thank you all and I hope you like New Moon: Satellite Heart**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Romance Cover Much?

**_~Satellite Heart~_**

_Romance Cover much?_

Name: Filene Swan

Age: Sixteen going on seventeen

Birth: November 18th

Beta: toucanmel94 (thank you so much!)

* * *

Chapter 2

Filene stood beside Emmett and Rosalie as they waited for Bella and Edward. Filene was in her nice black jeans, a red blouse, and high heeled boots, Alice gave her a rose to put behind her ear. Filene thanked Carlisle and Jasper for reining Alice in from dressing her up like a doll. Now, as they wait, Emmet and Filene were trying to count how many candles in the room, but the other would mess each other up. After getting bored of that, they would blow out one of the candles and stick their finger into the wax and start making waxed fingers.

"Emmett, Filene." Alice scowled at the two before heading up stairs.

Filene and Emmett pulled their fingers out and looked at each other before snorting at each other, only to stop when they saw Rosalie giving them the look, Filene instantly hid behind Emmett, poking her head from behind. Carlisle tried holding back a smile lighting the candles again, while the others laughed quietly.

"Rosalie." Esme warned.

Rosalie looked away, just as Alice, Edward and Bella came walking down the stairs, Filene turned to the CD player on the table and hit 'Play' and music came through the speakers. Carlisle is the first to go to Bella and Edward, everyone else followed.

As the Cullens wished Bella a happy birthday, Emmett, and Filene walked up to Edward and watched as the others continued hugging and all the jazz. Emmett turns to Edward, giving him a funny grin.

"Dating an older woman," Emmett said. "Hot."

Edward and Filene looked at him; Filene raising an eyebrow and Edward sighing exasperatedly. Emmett's grin disappeared, and was replaced by a confused look.

"What?" Emmett asked, looking confused, making Filene snicker.

As the Cullens continued to wish Bella and Happy birthday and begin giving her presents. Filene decided to go into the living room (lol living room, in a vampire's house.) to see what kept Bella and Edward from coming down early. Her attention was instantly caught sight of the portrait of three vampires and Carlisle in a corner. She was taking a closer look when she heard shouts and crashing down stairs.

"Bella!" Filene shouted in fear as she opened the door.

The breeze from the doors opening made Jasper swerve his head towards Filene, along with the others. Filene only had eyes for her sister whom lay on the ground, bleeding. Carlisle was at her side, and the others began to walk away from the room, Edward stood there and watched as Carlisle walked Bella away from the room and into his office. He slowly turned to Filene with the most pathetic look on his face.

"Filene, I'm sorry." Edward whispered before leaving the room as well.

Filene still stood there, looking at all the chaos which had been beautiful when she left.

"What happened?" she muttered to herself as she walked down the stair.

She could some blood stains on the carpet; one was a small drop, while the other parts of the carpet had bigger drops of blood and broken glass.

"Filene." Carlisle called.

She looked up and towards the open door to see Carlisle standing there; he gave her a gentle before nodding his head. "Come on, Bella needs you."

Filene jogged to the door and headed straight for Bella, whom was leaning against the table. Carlisle walked up to them and began to work on Bella's arm.

"Bella, I am so sorry, if I hadn't left I would have..." Filene started.

"Would have what Filene?" Bella asked, exasperated.

"I don't know! Something!" Filene replied, crossing her arms as she leaned against the table.

"Filene, calm down." Carlisle ordered gently.

The swan sisters relaxed, Filene watched as Carlisle took out the glass from Bella's arm in fascination, while Bella winced once in a while.

"I never wanted to have a party." Bella said.

"It's not your fault." Carlisle replied. "Jasper hasn't been away from human blood as long as the rest of us."

"But, didn't you say something about how I do not get to him, like Bella does?" Filene asked.

"You don't affect any of us Filene." Carlisle told her. "Even when you were bleeding in the field, your blood… it didn't call to us, which that itself, seems fascinating."

Filene looked at Carlisle for a second before looking at all the paintings around them then looking back at him. "How do _you _do it?"

Carlisle looked over to Filene with a grin. "Years and years of practice."

Filene gave him an amused look before watching work on Bella. Finally Filene began to wince as Carlisle sewed up Bella's arm. Instead she turned to where Bella's hand was on Carlisle side; of course Filene knew she was hold it there because Carlisle needed to have a view on her arm, but Filene had to raise an eyebrow at it.

_Head: That looks too comfortable._

_Heart: Hey, don't be giving Filene and others any ideas, he is married to Esme._

_Filene: Heart, since when were you the wise one in this suite?_

_Heart: …. Since now._

"Did you ever think of just doing it the easy way?" Bella asked, bringing Filene back from her mind.

"No." Carlisle answered. "I knew who I wanted to be, I wanted to help people. It brings me happiness, even if I am damned regardless."

Filene looked to Carlisle, looking concerned as Bella spoke. "Damned? Like, hell?"

Carlisle looked at Bella for a moment before he continued to clean off the rest of the blood.

Filene scoffed in disbelief.

"Carlisle, you couldn't be damned." Bella said.

"Yeah, you couldn't." Filene agreed. "It's impossible."

"Thank you, the both of you." He looked to Bella. "You've always been very gracious about us, while Filene may be cautious around us, but she still gives us a chance."

"She is right here." Filene said. "I may go flying into space, but that doesn't mean I can't hear."

Carlisle smiled at her, and if weren't it not for him being a vampire and married, Filene would have melted right there. Can you blame her?

Bella thought for a second before the expression of realization came to her face. "So that's it? That's why he won't change me?"

Filene rolled her eyes. _'Here we go again.'_

"Imagine the situation in reverse. Hmm?" Carlisle said as he picked up a long stick match and put it in the flame of the candle. "If you believed as Edward does, could you take away his soul?"

He placed the match into a bowl of the glass and napkins that were in it and set it on fire. Filene took a guess and figured that was what they did back in Carlisle's era.

Bella got up from the table. "I am going to go and see Edward, see if he is okay."

Filene followed Bella with her eyes as she opened the door and closed it, Filene sighed. "You know, I kind of hoped that Bella was just going through a phase like all the rest of the teenagers. But, I see now, that it has become an obsession for her."

Carlisle looked from the flamed bowl to Filene. "You are a teenager yourself, Filene, never forget that."

Filene looked to Carlisle as he turned his gaze to the bowl; she turned her gaze to the bowl as well.

"You are too young to be sounding like that." He said. "And as for Bella, don't you believe it's truly love?"

Filene snorted. "The only real love I have seen is from you guys, what Bella has, it is not love, love needs to grow, not freakin' happen on sight."

Carlisle picked up the disappearing flame in the bowl and poured a bit of water on the last of the flame before walking to the door, he turned around one last time to Filene with a gentle smile.

"Love doesn't need time, Filene." he said, and he disappeared. "It only needs to be known."

"…It does in my world." Filene mumbled as she got off the table before heading towards where Bella had left.

What she didn't see was the sad frown on Carlisle's face as he watched Filene go to Bella and Edward before following them into the car. He knew his children were behind him as he turned away from the window and to his family. Esme looked heartbroken; Carlisle walked to her before taking her in his arms and held her.

"Someone her age should not be looking like that." Rosalie grumbled. "Like she has been here for years."

Everyone looked at Rosalie in surprise, they knew she had a soft spot for Filene, but it was still a shock to see her worry about a human.

"She has an old soul." Carlisle said. "She still has the scars to prove that she has been through much."

The Cullens were silent as they replayed the battle they had witnessed in the field; it took the whole family to keep Emmett from running in and killing Victoria. They still got the shivers from thinking of that moment, and as I said before, they would never forget it.

Filene was already in the house as Bella and Edward talked. She was on her bed, looking at the spider web scars she had in her fight with Victoria, they haven't healed, sure it scabbed over, but they weren't going away. They did heal on her hands, but from the wrists and up, they weren't.

She shook her head as she took out her portable DVD out and put in _The 13__th__ Warrior _and began to watch it.

She must have fallen asleep during the movie, because she was shaken awake by Bella.

"What is it?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"You told me to remind to have a shower so I am right now." Bella explained. "Because I'm going to bed."

"Okay, night." Filene mumbled as she wobbled her way to the bathroom.

When Filene came out of the bathroom, she saw Bella looking at a picture of herself and Edward, before she folded it so that it was only Edward in the picture. Actually the last time Filene saw the album, half of the pictures were of Edward. Filene shook her head before flopping on to her bed before covering herself with her wolf blanket, and as she went slowly to sleep, she wondered what will happen tomorrow.

It was like déjà vu to Filene; the Cullens have disappeared again.

Normally when they go hunting, they would take Bella with them to go 'camping', Filene didn't mind not coming, she loved animals too much to listen to Edward, Emmett, and Jasper telling her how they killed something. Like usual, Bella kept looking at the table they were normally at.

Everyone looked to Filene with questions in their eyes, but Filene only shrugged. Thankfully, she was getting picked up by Embry to go to Jacob's house again to play Bio Shock 2 and of course Mortal Kombat! After school, Bella was going back home of course. As Filene watched as Bella drive away in the truck, Filene felt something clench in her stomach.

'_Something is wrong.'_ Filene thought.

When Embry came, her fear was still present, she couldn't get it out of her, she knew something had happened.

"Hey, Embry," Filene said as she got up on the bike, putting on her helmet. "I can't come over today, Bella hasn't been feeling well, and I have to make dinner tonight."

Embry frowned, but he nodded as he put on his helmet and gunned the engine before shooting out of the parking lot and towards the road. Filene couldn't help but cheer, and laugh as Embry pulled some stunts; she could feel the vibration of laughter from Embry as they headed to her house.

After saying good bye to Embry, she turned and practically jumped into the air as Edward stood behind her.

"HOLY JESUS IN THE BATH TUB!" Filene screeched. "Edward, I swear to god-"

"Filene." Edward interrupted.

Filene took a breath before looking at Edward, and saw that he was still wearing what he wore yesterday. Her stomach twisted.

"Edward, why are you still in that?" she asked.

There was a silence between them; Filene didn't like it, not one bit.

"Filene, my family and I, we're leaving." Edward told her.

"Leaving? All of you?" Filene asked. "Where to?"

They stared at each other for a moment before Filene realized what was happening.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" she asked.

Edward shook his head in answer.

"Did you tell Bella?" Filene asked in a bit of a panic.

Edward nodded again before answering. "She is in the woods behind your house, you better go to her."

Another silence came over them, and then Filene laughed in disbelief. "I don't believe it, Edward Cullen; the cool and steady vampire is running from the responsibility of his brother attacking his human girlfriend."

"Yes, I am running, but not from what happened yesterday yesterday was just a slap in the face from reality, and I can't be with Bella." Edward said.

"Edward, reality should have slapped you in the face the moment you smelled her scent." Filene told Edward. "Reality should have slapped you in the face when Bella was attacked by James; there are so many moments in the past months that reality should have slapped you."

Edward looked away, sighing. "I know, but… it's all over now."

"What?" Filene said.

"Bella is in the woods." he notified her. "Take care of her."

And with that he was gone; Filene blinked a few before dropping her things and sprinting into the woods.

'_Why the hell did Edward leave Bella in the woods?'_ Filene thought in panic, thinking of the worst case scenario as she jumped over logs and rocks.

"Bella!" she shouted as she dodged a few branches and bushes. "Bella!"

'_Did he forget that Victoria was still out there, ready to either kill Bella, him, or me?' _Filene thought, her eyes widening.

This thought made her go faster, sadly though, her Clumsy-Bella-Swan DNA decided to take control, and made her left foot land in between two roots of a tree and making her twist her ankle. The pain shot through her from her ankle to her brain, telling her it was in pain. (Duh)

"Fuck!" Filene screamed as she collapsed onto the ground.

Filene held back her screams and cursing as she turned her body gently before taking her foot out between the roots. Tears were cascading down her face, but she bit her lip to keep from screaming, but she had to find Bella.

"Bella!" Filene practically cried out as she used Livy to help her stand up and used it as a mutated crutch. "Bella!"

A couple of hours later, Filene knew she was lost, and it was getting dark. Filene didn't mind the dark; it was just the things in the dark that freaked her out.

"I wish Doyle and the others were here." Filene whimpered

It's true, she has not seen her furry friends since Victoria attacked, and Filene feared that Victoria killed them all. Filene instantly shook her head of that thought; there was no way in hell that her six foot wolves could be killed by that bitch. Happy at that thought, she was about to call Bella's name again before she heard groans in the bushes.

"Bella?" Filene called out as she headed towards the sound.

As she got closer she sighed in relief to see that it was Bella, but she didn't look well. Bella was lying on the ground, curled up in a ball as she cried quietly.

"Bella!" Filene shouted as she landed on top of her big sister. "Bella? Are you okay? Speak to me!"

Bella slowly looked up from her chest and looked at Filene, choking a sound. "Filly?"

Filene nodded slowly before lying down beside her big sister and grabbing her hand. "Yeah Bells, it's me, you'll be okay."

Filene knew she couldn't do anything, not with her busted foot, but she can stay by Bell and try to comfort her. Filene used her other arm and pulled her sister close to her to keep the two warm until help came.

"Filly, he left, he left me." Bella whispered, repeating it again and again. "He left me."

"Shhh" Filene hushed Bella. "We'll be okay, we've been through this before, remember?"

Bella looked at Filene. "It has?"

"Yeah, remember? Reece? He was my boyfriend for six months, but I found him with Hanna." Filene told her. "This is exactly like it."

Bella shook her head. "But, Filly, I love him, I love him so much."

Bella began to cry as she clenched her hand around Filene's hand as she moved closer to her sister. Filene could feel Bella's sadness radiating from her body, and could help but began to cry herself, for her big sister's pain.

The Swan sister cried themselves to sleep, but as Filene was about to go to sleep, she saw a dark figure walking towards them, softly growling.

"Doyle?" Filene whispered as she slipped into the darkness.

* * *

Filene slowly awoke from her sleep, from the sound of grass rustling and the wind blowing through the tree branches and leaves. Filene opened her eyes and found herself in the arms of a warm body, a very warm one. She couldn't help snuggling more into the body. She opened her eyes again and looked up at… PAUL!

_Head: Paul!_

_Hormones/Heart: HOTTY!_

_Body: Hot body!_

_Filene: Shut up!_

Paul looked down at her before grinning. "Hey, you awake?"

'_Why do I feel like I should be on a romance cover?' _Filene thought.

"I think so, I don't usually dream about hot guys -literally- carrying me bridal style…" Filene thought for a second. "Then again, this has happened before only, under different circumstances."

"Where's Bella?" Filene asked, looking around herself.

"She's with Sam behind us." he answered.

Filene looked behind the… hot muscled arm and indeed saw Sam carrying Bella.

She blinked at Sam. "What is with you carrying us Swan girls?"

Sam smiled. "Because you always end up in trouble."

Filene wanted to protest, but she couldn't, not with her throbbing ankle. She looked at Bella with worry, she forgot to check if she was alright, but Bella's mental state was more important than her physical state.

"She's all right!" Sam said.

For a moment, Filene thought he was talking to her before she turned to the sound of a familiar voice.

"Filene, Bella!" Charlie shouted, heading towards the two.

"They're both okay, but Filene broke her ankle." Sam told Charlie as he passed Bella onto Charlie, whom was trying to show that carrying his older daughter was just as easy to hold as it was for Sam.

'_Hold the phone, broke my ankle?' _Filene thought. 'Since when? Shouldn't I be in more pain if it was?'

"I got her." Charlie said. "Thank you, Sam."

Jacob came to Filene and took her from Paul's arm. "Come on Filene."

"Jake." Filene whispered.

_Head/Heart/hormones/body: JAKE!_

Jake cradled Filene into his arms before nodding to Paul and taking Filene away and towards Charlie. Filene could feel her tired body thrum in happiness to be in Jake's arms.

"Never, disappear like that Filene." Jake grumbled. "You worried Embry, Quill and me."

"Sorry." Filene said, not really paying attention.

Jake looked to where Filene was looking at; it was Sam, whom was looking at the two of them, quite weirdly. Paul had already walked back into the woods. Jake turned away and walked after Charlie and Harry.

"That was a bit, weird." Filene mumbled.

Jake smiled down at her. "You have no idea."

Filene grinned back tiredly as she snuggled more into Jake's chest. Jake felt a bit awkward but, he held her closer as he headed to Charlie's police car to take Filene to the hospital.

Filene found herself back at her house a few hours later, her ankle would be fine in a few days, and already she got her cast signed by her friends in and out of school, all but Bella, whom was right now, sitting on a chair, and staring out the window in a daze.

Filene feared this would happen, she hoped, that Bella will heal with time.

How wrong she was.

**A/N: OMG I am finally finished second chapter! God that damn author's block! However, Music, Mr. Noodles, and my fans and friends were there for me so here you guys are!**

**New Moon**

Satellite Heart -Anya Maria- Filene and Jacob (Opening to my New Moon series)

Probably Wouldn't Be This Way - LeAnn Rimes - Bella and Edward

Fighter -Christine Aguilera- Filene

It's Raining Men - Pointer Sisters - The Pack

She's In Love with the Boy - Trisha Yearwoods

Who's That Girl - Hilary Duff - Filene, Jacob, and Bella

Why Don't You Kiss Her? - Jesse McCartney- Jacob and Filene

Sally's Song - Fione Apple - Filene

It's Tough to Be a God - The Road to El Dorado - Edward and Jacob

**And if you want, you can add more songs into the play list! So yeah, when I get myself into a writer's block, I'll write a New Moon Musical in so that can entertain yourselves while I try and bash my way through the wall. So, yeah**

**Oh! And I wanted to thank all the reviewers and Alert ppl for doing this for my story; I never knew my story could get so popular lol anyways thanks again.**


	3. Chapter 3 What Am I To Do?

_**~Satellite Heart~**_

_**What Am I To Do?**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**

* * *

**__October…_

Bella had become a zombie.

She would wake up, eat a piece of toast, go to school, come back from school, and stare out the window. She repeated this like a clock, scaring Charlie and Filene, she would sometimes talk to Filene, but it would consist of one word 'Yeah'. and the nights, good lord the night; Bella has nightmares, screaming at the top of her lungs, at first Filene was able to calm her down, but as it continued, it got worse.

Filene's ankle had healed fast and was back on her feet, trying to help Bella as much as she could.

Her nightmares were taking affected Filene the most, Charlie would find Filene sitting on a chair beside Bella's bed and looked as if she was waiting for the screams to rise. Charlie knew it wasn't healthy for a fifteen year old girl to be this, but he didn't know what to do, and that he decided what he must do, and that was to go fishing with Billy, and Harry while his daughters went to school.

"Is Bella still having nightmares?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, and her screams are getting worse, poor Filene has been trying to help her for the past week, but I don't think Filene can take it. I mean I am about to call Rene to take Bella this afternoon."

Billy nodded. "That is a very good idea, but what about Filene?"

"Oh, she is going to stay with me, she has made more friends here than she did when she lived with Rene, or so Rene says, but I think that's trash, Filene can make friend just by blinking her eyes and smiling her smile." Charlie said grinning.

Harry and Billy knew exactly what Charlie meant; that little girl, well now a young woman, had a smile that would brighten your day. Sort of like Jacob's smile, only nicer.

"Anyways, like I said, I just wish I could get Filene out of there so that she can concentrate on her homework and catching some shut eye." Charlie said as he took a sip of his beer. "Instead was staying up all night waiting for Bella to start screaming before I wake up."

Billy shrugged. "How about Filene come over and stay at my place? She's usually there anyways."

"Oh no, Bill, I don't want to trouble you with this." Charlie said shook his head.

"It's not really, anyways, I need her to teach me how to cook half of her recipes, this would be the perfect time." Billy said grinning.

Harry and Charlie laughed along with Billy.

"But still, Billy, she's a teenager, as is your son." Charlie pointed out. "No offence to Jake, I like him, but Filene is my baby girl."

Billy smiled. "I understand that Charlie, remember I had two girls before Jake was born, and I trust Jake, and besides, Jake is pinning after Bella so I don't think it is a problem."

Harry looked around in surprise. "Really? I thought he was with Filene, what with her being followed by the musketeers and all."

"No, no, Jake likes Filene as a friend, and wants to help out as much as he can; have her go places rather than be cooped up with the Cullens all the time." Billy explained, sounding a bit disappointed with his son to Charlie's confusion. "Anyways, Charlie, like you said, you need to get Filene away, even if she is helping Bella a little, it is not helping her own health."

It took Harry and Billy a while to convince Charlie to let his youngest daughter out of the house and stay with Billy and Jake. They succeeded, Filene would leave in the middle of November.

* * *

_November 18th..._

"Happy birthday Filene!" Mike, Eric, Jessica, and Angela shouted in unison as Filene walked into the lunchroom.

Filene's face went absolutely red as everyone in the lunchroom began to sing happy birthday to her. This morning, Charlie had finally given her the keys to her motorcycle, say now she was old enough to drive it now, that was how she got to school in the first place. Bella had left already when Filene woke up this morning, not even waking her up to say happy birthday.

Right now, Bella was sitting at where the Cullens usually sat at, staring out at the window as it rained outside. Filene sighed as she walked towards her friends, where Angela and Jessica hugged her, wishing her a happy birthday, Mike twirled her around, making Filene squeal and the others laugh and Eric and Tyler rubbed Filene's shoulder before talking about what she is gonna do on her birthday.

"Well." Filene said, not feeling so dizzy anymore. "Dad, Bella, and I are going over to a friend of my dad's place and we are have a cook out, and tomorrow I was wondering if you guys would go into Port Angeles, to like I don't know, go to that new café or go clubbing."

"The new café sound awesome Filene." Jessica told Filene.

Everyone else agreed. After school, it was Filene driving the truck, while Bella looked out the window in a daze. Filene's heart broke at the sight of her sister like this, but another side of her, the mean side; wanted to roll her eyes and shake her sister 'GET OVER IT!' she wanted to shout. Filene knew better though, to try and get Bella to do anything besides eat, or help Filene with her homework.

Bella didn't come with Charlie and Filene to the BBQ at Billy's place, saying she was too tired and still had to do things. Call her a bitch, but Filene knew for a fact that Bella had already finished her homework from school, and she wished she could call her out on it. Because what Bella is doing as Filene and Charlie leave, will be checking her email and sending emails to Alice's email that has been deleted, but she still sends them. What was wrong with tell her own sister what she was thinking or feeling? They did it all the time before the stupid as swipe Edward entered their life, but now, she barely says a word to Filene now.

She was bitter on the car ride, evening with Charlie trying to reassure her that her big sister was going to be alright. However, her mood brightened when Charlie finally made it to the driveway of Billy and Jake's home, and she laughed as Quil, Embry, and Jake came running from behind the house and towards the police car.

Charlie watched in amusement as all three boys took Filene out of the car and lifted her over their heads; Jake holding her shoulders, Quil holding her hips, and Embry holding her ankles. They sang happy birthday as they carried her off, Filene laughing all the way. This gave Charlie all the more reason to let Filene stay here at the house. He decided right there as he followed the laughter and talk, that it would be best for his youngest daughter to be away from Bella's… zombie like behavior.

Filene laughed as the three boys finally put her feet to the ground. "That was awesome!"

Quil, Embry and Jake laughed along with her as they walked to bonfire, who was there, made Filene stop. The M.O.S group were at the fire, frying what looked like five to six wieners on metal sticks. Filene turned her head to the boys behind her and raised an eyebrow.

"Dad invited them, along with a few others." Jake explained before pointing out a few others.

Filene blinked before shrugging and walked towards the bonfire. The M.O.S looked up from their talking and watched as the four of them came to them, Filene felt odd, and did a slight turn towards the picnic table where all the food was and began to put ketchup and mustard inside a hotdog bun. She almost jumped when a cooked wiener plopped into the bun, Filene looked up and saw Paul there, grinning mischievously down at her.

_Mind/Body/hormones/heart: HEELLLLLLOOOOO BAD BOY!_

Her face flushed in embarrassment at her reaction and thanked god she didn't say it out loud. "Thank you."

"No problem, happy birthday." he said before putting the cooked wieners into a container for the others before putting more wieners on the stick and walking back.

"Hey look Jake." Quil whispered. "Looks like you got competition."

"Shut up!" Jake growled.

Filene looked over in confusion as she now watched Quil and Jake tumble over each other, she walked to Embry side and handed him a hotdog.

"Do I want to know what is going on?" she wondered.

Embry took the hotdog and nodded thanks before speaking. "Nope."

A couple of minutes later, another car drove up to the house. Filene was settled down, talking with her gang on a bench, talking about how the hell did Justin Bieber -more like Justin Beaver- get to be famous.

"I heard that he just sang on youtube and the crowd loved him." Embry said. "Now everyone is singing on youtube."

Jake, Quil, and Filene looked over to him.

"What?" he asked.

"Dude, how do you know these things?" Quil asked.

Embry turned red and looked down at his sixth hamburger -I do not kid you- before answering. "Cindy, she kept on talking about it through the whole date."

Filene choked. "What! You went on a date and you never told me!"

All three showed the expression of 'oops' on their faces as they realized they never told Filene about the date Embry went on.

"It wasn't even a good one!" Embry explained.

However, Filene looked away, giving him the cold shoulder. The guys groaned.

"I hate it when she does this!" Quil grumbled.

The other two agreed, she ignored for two straight weeks, driving the boys insane and full of guilt.

"Jake!" a high pitched voice shouted.

All four turned and watched as a boy around fifteen years come running towards them. Filene was god smacked.

_What is in the La Push waters? What is with all the hot guys?_

From behind him, followed a pretty pissed off teenage girl who looked to rather be somewhere else. Filene knew of all the scandals of La Push thanks to Quil, and knew that the girl walking towards everyone was non other than Leah Clearwater, so, if that is her, the boy running towards them must be Seth.

"Hey Seth." Jake greeted.

_Ten points to Gryffindor!_

Seth smiled before his eyes landed on Filene, his eyes widened, and looked at Filene in awe. Filene raised an eyebrow at this while the M.O.S laughed and snorted in amusement at Seth's reaction to her. Filene rolled her eyes before smiling at Seth.

"Hey, I'm Filene, Filene Swan." she greeted, stretching her hand out to him.

Seth's face turned red as he took her hand into his and shook it. "S-Seth Clearwater."

Now it was Jake's and the others turn to snort at Seth. Poor guy turned red and looked down at his shoes.

Filene glared at her friends before grabbing Seth's hand and walk over to the picnic table. "Come on Seth, I'm craving more of them candy salmon your awesome dad has brought."

Billy watched in amusement as Filene continued to ignore her friends, and was making new friends with Seth. Before greeting Harry and Sue.

"So Seth, seen any good movies lately?" Filene asked the nervous boy beside her.

Seth looked thoughtful for a second. "I would have to say Iron Man II."

Filene shook her head. "I haven't seen tat yet, but the Iron Man I was awesome."

Seth grinned at her, making Filene want to glomp him and scream 'KAWAI!' but she restrained herself and smiled in return before they began to talk more about each other and many other things.

"Alright, it's time for presents!" Charlie shouted out as he, along with Harry, carried some presents towards Filene. Filene was surprised at the mounds of presents that were piling up before her.

"Holy schnitzels!" she exclaimed as the presents reached up.

Everyone around her laughed at her reaction.

"Okay, to do this safely, I'll start at the top." She joked before grabbing the one up top.

Filene read the card; To Filene, Have fun. Dad.

She opened it and found her bike keys, her eyes widened before turning to her dad. "Really, I can drive her now?"

Charlie nodded. "You're sixteen now, I think you can handle it now."

In a flash, Filene tackled her dad off the bench and to the ground. "Thank you!"

Everyone laughed, even Leah had a smirk on her face at the sight before her.

"Wow Charlie, a cop taken down by a sixteen year old girl, you're getting old." Harry joked.

"Speak for yourself." Charlie grunted while patting Filene on the back awkwardly.

A moments and they were back to sitting on the bench and Filene continued to open her presents. She got birthday cards from the Clearwater family, and the M.O.S gang -surprisingly-. From Quil she got a DS with CSI games included; something that the two of them had in common besides food. Embry got her a photograph of all four of them on Filene's first surfing lesson, utter failure, but they had fun. The other presents were from the family on Rene and Charlie's side of the family, money, a camera, and many other things. However there was one card or present she hadn't gotten from; the Black family.

Filene thanked everyone for the gifts, and forgiven Embry for not telling her about the date.

"But I will stick Lily up you butt if you leave me out again." she threatened.

Embry grinned. "Okay, okay, fine."

She smiled before hugging Embry. A throat was cleared and the two looked over to see Billy rolling his way over to them with a smile on his face, with Jake behind him, also smiling.

"Did you really think we wouldn't have bought something for your birthday did you?" Billy asked.

Filene laughed, and walked towards them while answering. "I had a feeling you were up to something."

"That we do." Jake said before grabbing her hand.

Filene felt her heart practically jump out of her chest, and her face flushing. Jake dragged her into the house, going through the kitchen, down the hallway, passed his bedroom, which he pointed out as they went by it, and stopped in front of a door.

"Filene." Jake said, smiling. "Happy birthday."

And with that he opened the door, Filene was shocked to say the least, the room looked almost like the room she had at her own home, and there was a present on the bed.

"This use to be Rachel's old room before she moved away, dad and I cleaned up a bit and your dad brough some of your things from your house while you were at school."

Filene's shock went into confusion, she looked over to Jake, tilting her head at him in confusion. Jake grinned before looking over his shoulder to where their fathers were standing a few feet away, Charlie sighed before walking a little closer to her.

"Filene, I though it would be best if you stayed somewhere else until Bella's… condition lessoned a little, you need better sleep." Charlie explained. "And don't lie, don't think I haven't got a call from your teacher about you passing out in the middle on class, more than usual."

Filene's protest that was about to leave her lips vanished. "So… I am going to be staying here?"

Charlie nodded.

_HEAD/HEART/HORMONES/BODY/FILENE: HALLELUIAH!_

Filene tried to not show her enthusiasm as she nodded. "Alright, I'll stay until Bella gets better."

Charlie grinned before pulling Filene into an awkward hug before letting go quickly. Filene turned to Billy with a huge smile on her face and hugged him.

"Thank you Billy, for letting me stay." she said.

"Now don't you pay any mind to it." Billy said. "but, I will be expect a lot of your home cook meals from now on."

Filene laughed. "So that's why you'll let me stay?"

"Only half of the reason." Billy replied, grinning.

"Come on Filene." Quil said coming from out of no where and dragging her into her new room. "I wanna see what Jake got you, he kept it hidden from the rest of us!"

"If I showed you what I got for her, you would have blabbed it out to her the instant you saw her." Jake told his friend.

"Probably." Both Embry and Filene replied.

Quil humped before grabbing the present and began tearing into it.

"Hey! That's mine to tear!" Filene shouted diving after Quil and tackle him on the bed. "Gimme!"

"Never!" Quil shouted as he tucked the present under him.

Jake and Embry jumped onto the bed as well and help Filene to give up the present. When Seth came to say goodbye, he found Filene on top of Quil's back, with her legs wrapped around his waist while tickling him, Jake was hold Quil down a bit and Embry was trying to get the present.

"This looks so wrong." Seth said out loud.

Everyone stopped and looked to the door. All four faces turned red, for some of the others were behind him; Paul, Sam, Jared, Sue, Charlie, Billy, and Harry. They were watching them with either amusement, or an raised eyebrow. Filene recovered first and took the present from under Quil and tear the rest of the wrappings. She gasped in surprise and smiled largely.

"Doyle!" she cried out, hugging the black stuffed wolf.

This seemed to have caught everyone's attention, particularly Sam's attention. Jake looked at her with a strange look on his face.

"Doyle?" he asked.

Filene felt embarrassed and stuttered. "Uh, I, ah, it looks like a wolf/dog my next-door neighbour in Phoenix, he was pitch black, just like this one."

That seemed to satisfy everyone's curiosity, Filene sighed in relief before smiling down at the black wolf and hugged it close to her before looking over to Jake whom was lying on his stomach on her bed.

"Thank you Jake, I love it." she said before hugging him.

Jake used one arm to hug her back. "Anything to see you smile like that is worth it."

Filene felt her heart flutter, and her smile grew larger. What she didn't know was that Embry, Quil and the other spotted it, and the other who knew the truth, felt bad for Filene. Billy on the other hand, was not, he was not going to let Filene give up, besides, she has better instincts than her big sister… and he liked her better.

Thankfully, with her motorcycle, she didn't have to switch schools. She just had to wake up early, but she was alright with that, as long as she still got to see Angela and the rest, and keep an eye on Bella.

Later that night, she slept for the first time in months at the Black's house. Filene opened her eyes, and she didn't know why; she was having an awesome dream, the dream of when she fought with Victoria. When all of the sudden, she was awoken by something, she looked out into the night through her window, she smiled.

Doyle, Frost, and Gaelin were standing at the edge of the forest looking straight at her window. Filene jumped a little on the bed before going over and putting some pants on -what with her sleeping in only a t-shirt and her underwear-, grabbed Lily and quietly went through her window and ran jogged slowly towards them.

Gaelin ran towards her in excitement while the other two watched on. Filene wrapped her arms around Gaelin, smiling into his fur.

"I missed you." she whispered.

And through the night the four of them ran through the forest, helping Filene get acquainted with the new territory. This was the best gift she voted.

* * *

_December…_

Filene shared Christmas eve with Charlie and Bella, whom doesn't seem to have notice Filene's absence, which broke Filene's heart. She went as far as lying about going to the washroom, instead went into Bella's room and sneaked a peek at her sent emails to Alice.

Why won't she talk to me? Filene wondered sadly as she drove her motorcycle out of Forks and towards La Push.

She shared Christmas with the Black family, cooking the dinner and watching Jake cut the turkey for the first time was hilarious.

* * *

_January…_

Bella doesn't even look at Filene anymore, not even respond to her greetings. Jessica was starting to dislike Bella for what she was doing to Filene, along with Eric, Angela didn't like how Bella was dealing with the Cullens gone, but she still felt sorry for her, and Mike, well, he didn't like to see Filene look sad.

Jake and the gang were there to cheer her up though, and the wolves continued to visit her in the night. So Filene was making by slowly, she missed Bella, a lot, and she hopes Bella will be okay soon.

* * *

_February 13th..._

Filene was with Quil when she got the call from Jessica.

"Bella did what!" Filene screamed into her cell phone.

"She invited me to go see the movies, afterward she tried to join these guys with motorcycles, and almost went on a ride with one of them!" Jessica panicked.

After calming Jessica down with a promise of shopping, she hanged up and got up. Quil saw the look on her face, whatever Bella did, she was going to have a very pissed off Filene chewing her ass, he _almost_ felt sorry for Bella.

A half an hour later; Bella found herself shoved into a chair by a furious Filene.

"What the fuck were you thinking Bella!" Filene practically shouted. "Have you seriously gone suicidal? And what is worse you wonder? I had to find out the news from Jessica!"

"I'm sorry-"

"Sorry is not going to let you get away with what you did Bella!" Filene interrupted.

Bella looked down at her hands on her lap, feeling her lip quiver.

"That is it Bella, this has gone too far!" Filene shouted. "I have given you space, to get over him, but you are getting out of hand, he was just a guy Bells, that's it-"

"He was not just a guy Filene!" Bella shouted back. "He was my life."

"So was Brad, Kurt, Finn, Ryan, Taylor, and Reid." Filene said. "All five guys, who I thought were my life, left me. For you."

Bella felt shocked, she looked up at her sister, Filene never told her about why they broke up with her.

"That's right Bells, all five." Filene repeated. "But, do you see me becoming suicidal? Sure I cried, I ate ice cream, and I got over it, but you. You have taken this to the extreme!"

"But Filene, when I. When I was about to got close to those guys, I saw him." Bella said.

There was a silence, and it was not a good silence; more like the calm before the storm silence.

"You. Risked. Yours and Jessica's life. Over a psychotic image of the FUCKTARD!" Filene screamed, making Bella shrink in the chair.

Filene snarled before walking towards the door, and Bella had a horrible feeling she'll not see Filene ever again. With that thought, she jumped from the chair, and practically pounced onto Filene's back from stopping her.

"Filene please!" Bella cried out as Filene tried to get her off of her.

"Get the fuck off!" Filene shouted.

"Filly please." Bella pleaded, this time using her nickname she had used since they were kids. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I won't do it again, I won't do it ever again, just don't leave me!"

Filene felt her sister cry on her back, and felt her own tears fall her wall of defiance crumbling under the wait of it all. The two collapsed onto the ground and held each other for what felt like hours. After finally wiping their tears away, they called a truce, and Bella promised to never do something as stupid as getting herself killed. Filene however had the feeling that Bella was now going to plan something to get a glimpse of Edward once again, and she prayed, prayed to god, it wasn't going to be a really bad one.

* * *

After that crazy day, Filene was in her bedroom, finishing up some of her English class when she heard the sound of a familiar engine as it became louder. She got up from her chair and walked over to the window she always kept opened to see Jake running towards Bella.

"Where the hell have you been, loca?" he said, picking her up and twirling Bella in a hug.

Filene looked away quickly, she knew better than to watch something that she didn't like. It didn't stop the pain, and the jealousy come crashing into her. She closed the window, and went back to her homework, trying to keep her mind off of what was happening between Jake and Bella.

Three weeks later, Filene decided to hang out with Quil and Embry, what with promising them to see a movie. They were heading to Jake's place afterwards, wanting to see what Jake and Bella have been doing, and for Embry to reassure Filene that there wasn't something going on. Yes, Embry knew about Filene's crush on Jake, what with her staring at Jake longingly and after being dared to tell him.

Sadly Quil was as oblivious to it like Jake.

"Yo, Jake!" Quil called out. "You in there?"

All three walked through the door and saw Jake and Bella sitting beside each other and Jake beside a skeleton of a bike. Filene looked at it suspiciously before sighing in relief when she spotted her back at the back of the shed.

"Hey, Jake." Embry greeted.

Filene just waved at the two, Bella smiled nervously in response. Jake stood up.

"Hey." he greeted back. "Guys, this is Bella."

Quil and Embry looked in between their best friend, and their best friend's sister. Yep there was a resemblance.

Jake turned to Bella. "Bella, that's Quil and Embry."

"Hi." Bella greeted softly.

"I'm Quil Ateara." Quil said, trying to sound cool.

Jake, Filene, and Embry looked at Quil weirdly while Bella was trying not to laugh.

"So the bike building story is true." Quil said, looking at the skeleton.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, I taught him everything he knows." Bella said smiling.

Jake grinned while giving her a look that said 'bullshit!'.

"What about the part of where you're his girlfriend?" Quil asked.

Embry quickly looked to Filene before holding her hand when he saw her wince. Jake looked as though he was just discovered with his hand in the cookie jar, while Bella looked at Quil strangely.

"Uh, we're friends, you know." Bella said.

Embry and Quil laughed.

"Burn." Embry commented with a smile.

"Actually." Jake said. "Remember I said she's a girl and a friend."

Filene raised an eyebrow before looking over to the two boys. "Hey, do you remember him making any distinctions?"

"Nope." Embry replied.

"Uh uh." was Quil's reply.

"So you guys have girlfriends? That's awesome." Bella said.

Jake laughs. "Yeah right! Quil's actually taking his cousin to prom."

Embry and Filene laughed, Quil on the other hand scoffed.

"Yeah, that's still a riot." he said, before walking towards Jake. "You want funny, Black? I'll give you funny."

Quil charged Jake trying to tackle him down before the two tumbled away from Bella. Embry being smart, went and stood beside Bella, Filene was unfortunate enough to trip into the tumbling boys and joined them, trying to get out, but Quil or Jake would just drag her back in.

"Hey, that hold's illegal!" Jake shouted.

"Involving me is illegal!" Filene shouted back. "Quil! Those are not yours to squeeze!"

"Sorry." Quil said, not sound sorry at all.

* * *

**A/N: *Looks at the clock; Novemebr 16 at 12:35 am, then collapsed.* DEAR GOD! I HAVE DONE MY BEST, AND LOOK, IT'S EVEN A LONG ONE! READ AND REVIEW MY PRETTIES!**

Playlist

Satellite Heart -Anya Maria- Filene and Jacob (Opening to my New Moon series)

Probably Wouldn't Be This Way - LeAnn Rimes - Bella and Edward

Fighter -Christine Aguilera- Filene

It's Raining Men - Pointer Sisters - The Pack

Who's That Girl - Hilary Duff - Filene, Jacob, and Bella

Why Don't You Kiss Her? - Jesse McCartney- Jacob and Filene

Sally's Song - Fione Apple - Filene

It's Tough To Be A God - The Road to El Dorado - Edward and Jacob

I'd Lie - Taylor Swift - Jake and Filene

**Can anyone else think of other songs for the new moon play list? Again, review please! now i am gonna go and take a nap before going on to the next chapter night! *passes out*  
**


	4. Chapter 4 My Sister Is Insane!

**_~Satellite Heart~_**

**_My Sister Has Gone Insane_**

**_Chapter 4_**

**_

* * *

_**

Something horrible happened; Embry left.

At first his mother told Quil, Jake, and Filene that he was getting too sick to go to school, or to see them. Then Filene once spotted Embry just walking around the corner, dressed up almost like the M.O.S group. Quil spotted the same thing, until one day, as Jake, and the two were inside to buy some groceries, they saw Embry, in the M.O.S. Filene almost dropped the jug of milk from the shock.

They made him cut his hair! His gorgeous that he thought would definitely bring in some chicks, was cut. They even made him get a tattoo, and not once, did he ever look or even respond to the three of them when they called. The four musketeers were down to three, they have lost their Aramis.

As the weeks went by, Filene watched as Bella healed, she was slowly was becoming the old Bella from before, the reason? She hanged out with Jake. Filene, she felt like she was having a battle against something unbeatable, especially when she see how Jake looks at Bella, and Bella, she was looking at him in a different light.

It hurt Filene so painfully, that she had to tell Bella the truth. It was on their way to the truck, while Jake was finishing up a bit of the bikes before trying them out, that she did it.

"Bella, I want to tell you something." Filene told her sister as they leaned against the truck.

Bella turned her head to Filene, showing she was listening.

Filene sighed. "I have feelings for Jake, now I am not saying to stay away from him or anything, but I just wanted you to know."

Bella nodded in understanding. "It's okay, I don't like him like that, more like my best friend."

Filene's body practically turned into a puddle of relief. At least the fight wasn't a total loss, the unbeatable, was not so unbeatable, all she had to do now, was for Jake to realize he liked the wrong Swan. Until then, she will help with the bikes and keep the dads from discovering what they were doing in the shed.

Filene followed the truck with her own bike, humming to some Jesus Christ Superstar that has been stuck in her head since Billy was playing it while she was baking some goods for them. When all of the sudden the truck came to a sudden halt, making Filene grip the breaks hard to not hit the back of the truck as it swerved to the side of the road. Filene took off her helmet and saw Bella and Jake over to the cliff on the other side of the road.

She looked over as well, and saw the M.O.S. Filene looked over to Jake whom was laughing at the confused Bella.

"They're not really fighting, Bella." Jake told Bella. "They're cliff diving."

"Scary as hell, but a total rush." Filene added as she walked to Jake's side and watched Bella watching the M.O.S. as one of them jumped off the cliff, whooping his head off.

"A rush?" Bella said.

"Most of us jump from lower down." Jake said. "We leave the showing off to Sam and his disciples."

Filene could hear the annoyance in Jake's tone, as did Bella when she walked towards the two.

"You have some kind of beef with him or something?" Bella asked.

Jake shrugged. "I don't know, they just think they run this place."

"Embry used to call them hall monitors on steroids." Filene said grinning at the memory, as did Jake.

They looked back, and looked to Embry who was about to take a dive. Their grins disappeared.

"Now look at him." Filene nodded to him.

Bella looked back surprised. "That's Embry?"

Jake looked away. "Yeah."

"What happened to him?" Bella asked looking back to him.

Filene didn't want to hear this part and walked closer to look at Sam. He turned his head, as if feeling her stare at him, and looked right back. The two had a bit of a staring contest before he took what looked like a swan dive into the water. Bella and Jake went back into the truck while Filene got on her bike and followed them once again.

Filene leaned against the truck, watching Jake as he teaches Bella where the breaks are, how to start it and other things. Getting a bit bored, Filene took out her IPOD touch and began to listen to her _glee_ album as she continued to watch. Jake was slowly walking away from Bella, telling her something, when all of the sudden the motorcycle lurched forward. Filene pulled out her earplugs and walked over to them.

"You alright?" Filene asked.

Filene did like the look on Bella's face when she said. "I'm gonna go again."

"Okay." was Jake's reply before Bella started it up again and drove away from them.

"Bella!" Filene shouted before turning to Jake. "Did you show her the brake? And how to use it?"

Jake bit his sexy bottom lip nervously. "Yes."

"Then why do you look nervous?" Filene asked, now freaking out.

"Because she is heading for a rock, HIT THE BRAKE!" Jake shouted.

Filene swerved around to see Bella fly off the motorcycle. "BELLA!"

In an instant, Jake grabbed Filene's arm and dragged her onto his bike and drove towards Bella. Filene knew that if she wasn't in a moment of panic, she would have hugged him from behind, but since she is seeing Bella not moving, she put her hands on Jake's shoulders instead. The heat coming off of the guy surprised Filene, it was like Paul and Sam's skin, all hot.

_Maybe it's a Quileute thing?_

Once they reached Bella, Filene jumped off the bike before Jake and ran to her sister.

"I wanna go again." Bella said to Filene.

However, Filene was not having any of it. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"No." Bella said. "I want to go again."

"No! Forget it." Jake said beside Filene. "No more bikes."

He was final on that point, then he caught sight of the blood the same time as Filene did.

"Man, your head." Jake said.

Bella lifted her hand to her head and touched the cut. "Ow."

"No shit Sherlock, stop touching it." Filene told her.

"Oh, my got, I'm sorry." Bella apologized.

Jake looked at Bella strangely. "What, you're apologizing for bleeding?"

Filene rolled her eyes. _When you have a vampire for a boyfriend, yes._

"Yeah." Bella shook head a little. "I guess I am."

"Well, it's just blood Bella." Jake told Bella. "No big deal."

"I don't know." Filene said looking at the wound. "If you ask me, that is a lot of blood going on there."

Jake just shrugged, stood up and gave Filene a heart attack by taking his shirt off. And using said shirt to wipe the blood off of Bella's head.

_Heart/head/body/hormones/Filene/Author: *faints* _

Filene blinked a little before rubbing her eyes as if she had something in her eyes, it was better than doing the whole cartoon facial expression of (0o0). She backed away and went over to Bella's bike to see if there was any damage to the bike, seeing nothing she sighed in relief before dragging it upwards.

That is, until she heard Jake and Bella.

"What are you staring at?" Jake asked.

Filene stiffened half raising the bike.

There was a silence before she heard Bella say. "You're sort of beautiful."

*Crash*

The bike collapsed back onto the ground, not grabbing Jake and Bella's attention. Filene turned her head a little and waited for Jake's response in growing horror.

Jake looked at Bella for a moment before asking. "How hard did you hit your head?"

Bella blinked. "I don't know."

Jake chuckles softly at Bella's response. "Let's go."

Filene almost fell over in relief. She actually thought that Jake was going to ask Bella out right there and then, but thankfully that didn't happen. Of course Filene wanted Bella to be happy, just not with Jake.

Jake helped Bella up and walked her over to the truck while Filene picked up Bella's bike and pushed it along behind the two.

* * *

"I did see something in the woods." Angela told the gang

"Totally." Eric said. "Baby, I believe you."

Jessica shook her head. "No, he doesn't. He's just trying to get lucky."

"Jess." Filene nudged her friend, grinning before looking back to Angela. "What did you see? Elvis?"

"No, okay." Angela answered. "It was jet black and huge. On all fours, it was still taller than a person."

Filene stiffened. _Doyle._

"A bear maybe?" Jessica said.

"Or an alien, you're luck you didn't get probed." Mike joked.

Mike, Eric, and Filene snickered, while Jessica nodded in agreement. That was when Filene and Jessica noticed Bella walking towards them.

Jessica's smile disappeared as Bella came nearer. Filene held her hand in comfort.

"Well, I saw it." Angela said.

Everyone went quiet when they to saw Bella.

"You know, you're not the only one." Bella said.

"Yeah." Filene agreed. "Our dad's been getting reports at the station. Like five hikers have been killed by some bear but they can't find the bear."

Angela gave everyone a look. "Hmm."

Eric laughs awkwardly. "Last time you clowns doubt my girlfriend."

"I wasn't doubting." Filene said with a frown. "I was just waiting for Mike to shut up."

"Hey!" Mike said throwing a napkin at her.

While Angela, Eric and Jessica talked. Filene watched as Mike leaned a bit to Bella.

_Oh no. _Filene groaned.

Mike clears his voice. "So? I mean, Bella's back?"

Bella laughed quietly. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Allright, that's… well, welcome." he congratulated, making Filene snort. "So, listen, now that you are talking and eating again, which, you know, you've got to get that protein in there."

Bella grinned in amusement.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me." he asked.

Filene waited for Bella's response, wondering what kind of no, or what excuse she was going to use.

"Yeah, Sure." was Bella's response. "Yeah I do."

Filene almost had a whiplash as she turned her head to Bella in shock.

"Cool, let me see." Mike thought for a second. "We could check out _Love Spelled Backwards Is Love._"

Filene looked over at Mike an raised eyebrow. "Really?"

"I know, it's a dumb title." Mike agreed before looking back to Bella." but it's a romantic comedy, I mean, it's supposed to be pretty…"

"No." Bella interrupted. "No romance."

Bella took a moment to think before saying. "How about _Face Punch_? Have you heard of it?"

Filene scrunched her eyebrows. _I do not know which sounds worse? Why not go and see _The Ugly Truth, _or _Avatar_? At least they sound better then those._

Mike shrugged. "I mean, that an action movie."

Filene knew for a fact that Mike did not like that sort of genre, the only kind of action movie he likes are wherever Jet Lee or Jackie Chan was involved.

"Yeah, that's perfect." Bella said. "Guns, adrenaline. That's my thing."

_Last time I checked dear sister, you hate movies like Face Punch. _Filene thought to her sister. _It was never your thing._

"Okay." Mike agreed, smiling.

"We should get a bunch of people to go." Bella said. "Do you guys want to go see _Face Punch_?"

Mike's smile disappeared as Filene rolled her eyes. There was Bella's escape from Mike's date.

"_Face Punch_, yeah!" Eric said excitedly. "Mike, her, we were supposed to watch that. Remember? The trailer's like…"

Eric made sound effects of punches and explosions, making the other laugh a little.

"Yeah, movie night with Bella." Jessica cheered sarcastically.

Filene patted Jessica's back in pity. "Don't worry, she knows better."

Bella looked down and away from her sister's pointed gaze, making Jessica feel a little better.

* * *

Jake drove Filene and him on his motorcycle to the movies. When Filene Jake and Mike stood waiting for Bella, it was really awkward for Filene to stand in between Mike and Jake, she could feel the tension with the two males. Mike felt it to, and looked awkward standing in front of Jake whom was leaning against the wall with ease, and there was little old Filene, stuck in between and couldn't stop fidgeting. Bella had actually asked Filene if she could invite Jake over to their movie night, Filene was surprised but agreed.

_Was Bella trying to hook me up with Jake? _Filene thought giddily.

"So _Face Punch_, huh?" Jake said. "You like action movies?"

Mike had to be honest. "Not really."

Jake scoffs. "I heard is sucks, bad."

Mike looks at Jake and Filene for a second before looking back to Jake. "You know are you even old enough to see this movie? I mean, you know, without, like, adult supervision."

"Right, yeah, well." Jake pointed over to Bella. "She's buying Filene and my ticket for us."

"She's buying it." Mike said. "Okay."

Bella walked up to the three of them and handed Filene and Jake their tickets. "Jessica bailed, and Angela got the stomach flu, so Eric is taking care of her."

"So, it's just four?" Filene asked.

"Great!" Jake said.

Mike grumbled. "Great."

"Yeah." Filene half heartily agreed.

It was going to get awkward.

Bella and the others walked inside to buy popcorn, pop and other snacks before going into the room that held _Face Punch_. The seating went like this; Filene, Mike, Bella, and Jake. Filene was not like the movie, the seating, and the way her sister was looking at the hands that Jake and Mike obviously placed of the hand rest hand up for her to grab. So much for the double dating.

Finally, poor Mike had it. "Okay, I think I'm gonna throw up."

And with that, he got up and like a shot, ran out the door and into the men's washroom. Filene followed right after until she stopped at the Men's washroom entrance. Jake and Bella slowly followed after the two.

Filene stood beside the Men's washroom entrance when Bella and Jake walked out.

"He's…" was all Bella said, not knowing what to say.

Jake scoffed. "What a marshmallow!"

Bella laughed, while Filene narrowed her eyes at Jake; she may like him, but she didn't his attitude towards one of her friends.

"You should hold out for someone with a stronger stomach." Jake commented. "Someone who laughs at the gore that makes weaker men vomit."

"Yeah." Bella joked. "I'll keep my eye opened for that."

"Or maybe she should hold out for someone who has a better instinct to know when there is fun, and dangerous." Filene couldn't help but respond.

Bella and Jake turned their head to her before walking away. Filene sighed, and turned her head when she heard Mike continuing to throw up.

"Are you okay in there?" she asked.

There was a silence, before the sounds rose up again. Not wanting to hear more of this, she walked over to Jake and Bella whom were sitting at the staircase. She walked a little closer before she came to a stop when she heard their voices clearly.

"Look, I know what he did to you." Jake was saying. "But, Bella, I would never ever do that, I won't ever hurt you, I promise. I won't let you down."

Bella turned to Jake, their faces close to each other.

"You can count on me." Jake whispered.

Bella and Jake stared at each other before Bella leaned her head against Jake's shoulder. Filene looked away, and saw Mike standing behind her, still looking a little green around the gills, but he had a look of 'I know how you feel' on his face before walking ahead of her.

"Well." Mike interrupted the moment, as he sniffled a bit before sighing. "I need to go home."

Filene took a breath, trying to lock the tears away from her eyes as Mike gave her time to look a bit normal.

"I was feeling sick before the movie okay?" Mike explained.

Jake scoffed, again. Mike looked exasperated.

"What is your problem?" he asked Jake.

"Right now?" Jake asked. "You're my problem."

Filene came around the corner, standing beside Mike.

"Feeling sick?" Jake asked. "Maybe you need to go to the hospital."

"Jake." Filene warned.

Jake stood up and walked towards Filene and Mike. "You want me to put you in the hospital?"

"Jake!" Filene shouted, putting Mike behind her as she faced Jake off."

"Jake, the movie is over, what are you doing?" Bella asked as she held Jake back a little, while hold his hand. "You're really hot."

Mike and Filene looked at Bella in disbelief.

"Like, you feel like you have a fever." Bella described before looking up at Jake. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know what's happening." Jake said as he breathed heavily. "I gotta go, come on Filene."

Without another word Jake and Filene left the theaters. And headed home.

When the two got home, Jake practically threw his helmet harshly to the ground before running off into the woods. Filene almost had a flash back of when Bella got abandoned by Edward in the woods. Filene took her own helmet off and ran after Jake.

"Jake!" she called out as she ran inside the forest.

And like before, when Filene tried to find Bella, she lost Jake, but she didn't give up, wouldn't, Jake was her best friend, and her love. Sure Jake had his moments when all she wanted to do was smack a shovel to his head, but, she loved him, she really did. And she would not stop until she found him again.

The sound of howls filled the cold night air, stopping Filene in her run. She didn't recognize that howl, not even the other one that sounded after the first one. However, when a much deeper and louder howl came, she recognized it like the beat of her heart.

"Doyle." Filene whispered before running towards his howling.

She ran through some bushes and found herself in a very small clearing, not like the clearing she found when she fought Victoria, but it was a clearing, Doyle and the other along with a new face was there. They all turned to look at her, Frost and Gaelin were the first to walk towards Filene to greet her.

Filene ran her fingers through both of the wolves fur, smiling up at them. "Hey guys."

She looked over the newest of the pack, he had gray fur and dark spots of his back. He looked at her as if in shock, or surprise. Filene walked over slowly to him, reaching a hand out slowly in front of her, the new wolf looked over to Doyle who nodded, and then walked closer to Filene until her hand touched his muzzle. Filene smiled a the silky feeling under her hand and she lead her hand from his muzzle to the back of his ear.

"Your fur feels like silk." She whispered to him as she moved closer and now used both of her hand s to pet him.

She giggled when she thought she heard was a groan coming from the wolf. "I shall call you, Roane."

Roane wagged his tail side to side, Filene took that as a sign of liking his name and smiled at him before looking over to Doyle. She walked over to him, and almost laughed as he gave her what looked like was disapproval. As soon as she reached him, she wrapped her arms around him, feeling him lay his head on her shoulder as she nuzzled her face into his fur.

"I know I am not supposed be here at this time of night, especially with Victoria running around." She whispered. "But, Jake, he ran off into the forest, I lost him, and I don't know where he is."

Filene felt Doyle growl softly, and she heard one of the wolves run off, she looked to see it was Gaelin and Roane whom were running into the forest. Frost walked over to Doyle and Filene, she let go of Doyle steadily climbed up onto his back, grabbing gently onto his fur as he slowly ran into a trot, with Frost along side them. Filene didn't fear for Jake now, her friends were going to find him, she just hoped Jake didn't get scared when he comes face to face with them.

Two days later, in the morning as Filene was making pancakes, bacon and eggs for Billy and her, she almost dropped her bowl of batter when she saw the M.O.S with a new member come walking out of the forest.

"Billy." Filene called.

Billy wheeled his way to the window, and smiled as if proudly. Filene raised her eyebrow in confusion at Billy before looking back to the group, and as they got closer, Filene got her answer.

Her face turned into the look of shock.

Jacob Black was walking along side Embry, smiling and talking… Without a shirt, his hair cut short, and… was that a tattoo? Filene didn't know whether to shout at him for not telling them where he was, or that he joined the M.O.S, or just run and hug him.

She chose the latter, putting the bowl down on to the counter and ran out the door. "Jake!"

Filene didn't give Jake the time to look up and see who was calling him as she leaped onto him with a hug. Jake instantly wrapped his arms around her to keep the two of them from falling over. The M.O.S chuckled at the surprised look Jake had.

"You idiot, couldn't you have picked up a phone!" Filene cried as she held him.

Jake scoffed but smiled before holding her closer. "I am gone for two days, and all you care about is that I didn't pick up the phone?"

"Well I knew you were going to be okay." Filene said as she let him go and looked up at him. "I just hate it when I do not know where. You've been?"

Was it just Filene or was she becoming more light headed than usual? She felt so warm and full of wonderment and love for the boy- well man now- that stood before her. Jake looked down at Filene, his eyes widened in disbelief, Filene wondered why. Before she could ask, Jake began to shake, making the other M.O.S tense up and looked in surprise, like they didn't expect this.

Filene walked backwards, closer to Embry. "Jake?"

He didn't say anything but he walked away from her and the others towards his house. The feelings she felt, were gone and were replaced with sadness and defeat.

"Don't worry." Embry said. "He'll be okay."

"Then why do I still feel scared?" she asked softly.

"Maybe cause now you are surrounded by half naked strangers, and Jacob's not here to protect you?" Paul said.

Filene looked over at him and grinned playfully. "Aren't you the protector of La Push? It's kind of against the code to have your wicked way with me."

This made Paul, Jared, and Embry laugh, while Sam just smiled.

"Oh I don't know." Embry said, grinning like a wolf. "You look mighty tasty right now."

Filene looked down at herself and flushed. She was wearing short shorts, and a pyjama tank top with a sheep sleeping beside a wolf with the words "What a strange world". And she wasn't wearing anything underneath, and it was getting cold, Filene crossed her chest as her face went even redder at Paul's grin.

"Yeah well." Filene cleared her voice as she looked away from the half naked hot guys. "I have a tastier treat in the kitchen, I was making breakfast for Billy and I, but since you guys are here, you might as well come in."

And with that Filene walked back to the house and grinned as she heard the other follow her.

Once she made breakfast she was shocked at how much all the boys were eating. She watched in astonishment as they cleaned their plates in a matter of seconds before asking for more.

"Was my cooking that good?" She asked. "Or were you guys on some kind of diet?"

The guys laughed while Embry pulled his head up. "We're teenage boys, and yes your cooking is awesome, not as good as Emily's but, it's close."

"Emily?" Filene asked.

"Sam's girlfriend." Jared answered, she saw Sam smile. "She can make anything out of everything."

Filene was impressed. "Maybe I should swipe some recipes from her."

* * *

**A/N: *LOOKS OVER AT THE CLOCK AND CALENDER* 6:53 am on Saturday 20th**** 2010.**

**Holy crap, I did my best fans and friends, and to answer everyone's question. M.O.S means.**

**Men**

**On **

**Steroids**

**Okay, Hilarious moment, I was listening to Defying Gravity from the musical Wicked, and as the words 'it's time to try defying gravity, Sam had just leapt from the cliff and dived, I laughed so hard.**

**Read and Review by the way WHO ELSE IS EXCITED FOR OWNING THE ECLIPSE ON DVD? **


	5. Satellite Musical Part 1 Dancing Queen!

Satellite Heart Musical Part 1

**A/N:: Okay I am making this Musical cause it won't get out of my head, and I am sorry for not making the second chapter but I am still thinking what Filene would do and so forth. Anyways, here is the good stuff!**

**

* * *

**

_**Dancing Queen**_

Filene, Angela and Jessica were in Jessica's bedroom at her house, working on their homework when Jessica looked to Filene.

"Filene, is it true that you got a crush on Jacob Black," she asked, "You know! Tall, dark and hott?"

Filene's face went red and turned back to her history. "It's a small matter Jess."

Jess shook her head. "No it's not, Filly! Just because Bella is depressed, doesn't mean that you can't have fun!"

"It's not just that Jessica, Jake likes Bella…and now that Bella is hanging out with him, I can't do anything." Filene explained.

Angela looks up from her notebook with a frown. "What!"

Jess grimaced. "Ooh hun, you got it bad don't you."

"Didn't you tell Bella how you felt about Jacob?" Angela budged in.

There was a pause before Filene spoke again. "It doesn't matter anymore, all that matters is Bella being happy, and if being with Jake makes her happy, then I will take it."

"Bull shit!" Jess shouted.

"Jessica!" they heard Jessica's mom scorn.

Jessica sighs. "Sorry mom, stumped on a corner."

She turned her attention back to Filene. "Filene, you are becoming a push over, hell, you _are_ a push over."

"I am not-" she stopped when she saw Angela agreeing with Jessica.

Jessica stood up. "Filene Moira Swan."

_How did she know my middle name? _Filene thought.

"This is not the time to be sad and down it is time to dance the life away! And we will god damn will!" Jessica cheered. "Come on Angela, let's cheer Filene up!"

Angela giggled as she headed for the CD player while Jessica opened up her closet. All of the sudden, a familiar song came on, and at that moment Angela jumped to Jessica's side and pointed to a gawking Filene.

"You can dance, you can jive!" they sang, swaying their hips. "Having the time of your life, woooh! See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen."

"OH NO!" Filene groaned as Angela and Jessica dragged her into the closet, closely followed by Jessica's mother whom held a make up box.

As they try to find clothes for themselves and Filene; Jessica, her mom, and Angela hid behind some of the clothes.

"Friday nights and the lights are low." Angela sang before disappearing into the clothes.

Jessica appeared. "Looking out for the place to go."

As she disappeared, her mom came out, freaking Filene out. "Where they play the right music."

All three girls came out, dressed up as Elvis. "Getting in the swing, you come looking far a king."

They did the Elvis Presley move before going back into the changing rooms. Clothes went flying through the air before Angela came out, dressed as a boy.

"Anybody could be that guy." she sang as Jessica came out and joined her. "Night is young and the music's high."

Her mom (Whom I am now naming Cassie) comes out, they sang as they grabbed Filene and threw her into the changing room before following her. "With a bit of rock music, everything is fine."

Cassie comes out looking proud as she sat on the same chair Filene was on and watched as her daughter and her friends come out like models.

"You're in the mood for a dance." sang Jessica, coming out in a black and blue cocktail dress with blue pumps.

"And when you get the chance." Angela added. Coming out in a purple silky tank top with tight blue jeans and sandals.

Filene came out, smiling proud as she came out in all her black and pink glory with black high heels.

"You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen." they sang as they danced towards the door. "Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, Oh Yeah!"

Jessica's dad; Steve, looked up from his book and watch his daughter, wife and friends go down the stairs singing.

They pointed to the confused Steve. "You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life."

"Whooooo!" they waved good bye to Jessica's parents before heading out the door. "See that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen!"

They drive to Port Angeles and parked near a club called 'Dancing Queen'. As they got of the car, they pasted a group of guys that were waiting at the line. Jessica stopped and caught one of the guy's attention by leaning close to him, Angela and Filene joined, finding a guy for their own.

"You're a teaser, you turn 'em on." Filene sang, smiling at Jessica. "Leave them burning and then your gone."

They leave the guys and hug each other as they headed towards the entrance, followed by the guys and other people from the line. "Looking out for another, anyone will do."

"You're in the mood for a dance." They show their I.D to the bouncer, he nodded and let them in. "And when you get the chance."

Everyone began dancing the hustle, each girl had a guy beside them as they sang. "You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen."

A disco ball comes out from the ceiling. "Dancing queen, feel the from the tambourine, oh yeah!"

Jessica, Filene and Angela pointed to each other. "You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life!"

"Whoooo!" they cheered. "see that girl, watch that scene, diggin' the dancing queen."

They continued doing the hustle as they danced with their partner and smiling at each other, and I quote 'having the time of their lives'. "Diggin' the dancing queen!"

Dancing away from their partners, they danced towards each other before pointing to the camera. "You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life, hoodoo!"

Jessica and Filene point to Angela. "See that girl!"

Angela does a little hip swaying before doing a twirl before Filene and her point to Jessica. "Watch that scene!"

Jessica does a bit of the hustle before she and Angela point to Filene. "Diggin' the dancing queen!"

Now Filene does a front flip with hands, and then another without her hands. The girls laugh and cheered as they hugged each other, the laughter was joined by the people whom were either watching it or was in it as they clapped for the three girls.

* * *

**A/n: That was nice, hopefully I can get back to work now!**

**Read and review! Please and thank you.**


	6. Chapter 5 OH MY JESUS ON A STICK!

**~Satellite Heart~**

**OH MY JESUS ON A STICK!**

**Chapter 5**

**Warning: This program may contain nudity, mature subject matter, and foul language; viewer discretion is advised.**

**

* * *

**

True to her word, Filene did come over to Emily's house and the two began to hang out more. The scars on Emily's face didn't really bother Filene in a bit.

"So." Filene asked one day. "How did you meet Sam?"

Emily hesitated, but told her the story. Filene winced when Emily got to the part of when Sam broke up with Leah to go hook up with Emily. Well, that answered her question of the bitterness Leah had, Filene didn't blame her, what with Jake and Bella and all.

However, as much as she worried about Bella, Filene could not help but see that Jake has never answered Bella's call, nor did Billy let Bella come over. It puzzled Filene to no end, but she shrugged it off and continued on with her daily schedule. One day, on a rainy day, Filene was inside the house, finishing up the last of her homework when she saw Bella's truck coming up the drive way, and Jake walking by it. Filene didn't get up to meet her sister, not only did Filene have a cold and was not allowed to go out in this weather, the look on Bella's face was enough to keep her inside the house.

When Filene was getting over her cold, she was surprised to be visited by some of the M.O.S, mostly Embry and Paul. As the gang came over often, the more they bonded together. Emily was teaching her how to bake, and cook, while Billy was teaching her how to carve wood during the school week, and on the weekends she went to see Charlie and Bella, but this weekend, Filene decided to hike in the forest, and take pictures of nature for her Facebook page.

With her camera, and Livy strapped to her back, she climbed the hills, roots, and even some trees until she came to a familiar clearing, she tensed when she saw Bella was there, with Laurent. Filene tensed up, slowly reaching for Livy.

"Please, don't." Bella begged Laurent. "I mean you helped us."

"No, no, no, no." Laurent shushed Bella, up close to her now. "Don't be afraid, I'm doing you a kindness."

Filene almost snorted at that as held Livy in her grip and was slowly walking closer to the two of them.

"Victoria plans on killing you, slowly, painfully." Laurent whispered. "Whereas I'll make it quick. I promise, you will feel nothing."

Laurent took a step back, raising a hand up, as Bella closed her eyes. "Edward, I love you."

"Get away from my sister leech!" Filene shouted as she charged Laurent, swinging her bat.

Laurent swerved over to Filene and grabbed hold of the bat just as it was about to hit him. He stared from the bat, to Filene, as if in awe.

"You're still alive?" Laurent hissed. "Victoria said you died."

"I almost did." Filene told him. "Now. Back. Off."

Laurent smiled and looked away for a second before back handing her in the face, making her go flying.

"Filene!" Bella cried out.

"Get out of here Bella!" Filene shouted as she tried to get up from the ground.

Bella did as she was told, when Laurent tried to follow, Filene stepped in front of him

"Such loyalty from a creature such as yourself. I am honored to be the one to kill you." Laurent said.

"Honored?" Filene asked.

"Victoria still has your mark, it hasn't, and will never heal." Laurent told Filene. "Once she finds out you are alive, she will come after you."

Filene smirked. "Bring it."

Laurent growled before charging at her, throwing her across the clearing. Filene got up quickly and looked at Laurent annoyingly.

"What is with you vampires and throwing me about like a freakin toy!" She asked as she got into a stance and swung it as Laurent's head.

Laurent didn't answer only snarled as he walked over to Filene and the front of her jacket, lifting her up in the air. Filene looked over her shoulder and was horrified to see Bella had come back, now wielding a tree branch, if it weren't for her near death, Filene would have laughed at the sight. Filene shook her head, and whacked Laurent on the side of his head, making him let go of her.

Filene collapsed onto the ground but this time didn't get as Laurent landed a foot onto her chest. "Now little human, you shall die."

Filene closed her eyes as she saw Laurent reach down to her, waiting for the pain or the light at the end of the tunnel. However, the sound of twigs snapping stopped everything.

Filene opened her eyes, and looked at Laurent's surprised face.

"I don't believe it." Laurent whispered.

She looked behind her, in the bushes Filene heard the sound of low growling and out through the branches was Doyle, walking slowly towards Filene and Laurent before standing over her protectively while snarling at Laurent. Filene heard more growling and found the other three coming out of the trees.

When Doyle roared at him, Laurent turned and ran away from the wolf. This was not Laurent's best idea since now all four of them ran after him. Filene turned to Bella and was surprised to see another wolf with reddish brown fur, but he was looking over at Bella before charging after the others. Filene watched as Doyle and the other ran after Laurent in awe as her sister ran away from the clearing. Filene would have followed, if Laurent hadn't back handed Doyle and sent him flying through the air.

"Doyle!" Filene cried out.

But wolf got back to his feet, looking more pissed as he chased after the others. Filene, sitting on the ground, couldn't move, she wasn't in pain or anything but, she was frozen in place. She had just saw her wolves go after a vampire, she was worried, well not really worried, what with them being six to eight feet tall, she did worry though.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours, but Filene felt comfy, looking up at the starry night sky. She of course called Bella to tell her she was alright and not to worry. It wasn't as cold in the night as Filene thought it would, it only got cold when the wind blew. When she heard a twig snapped, she sat up quickly and turned to the sound, it was Jake, in only in shorts, and he was breathing heavily, as if he had been running.

"Jake?" Filene said, going very still, not knowing what to expect.

Jake walked slowly towards her, she gasped, the moonlight was caressing Jake's body, Filene shook her head mentally, when had she became a poet?

As Jake got close, she could feel her heart racing, along with her damned hormones that were bouncing off walls in excitement. He kneeled beside Filene, staring at her intensely as he leaned over to her ear.

"I told myself I wasn't going to do this." Jake whispered softly. "Clearly I lied."

"Do what?" Filene whispered back.

It was quiet as he pulled away from her ear, pulling her up to her knees like him and looked straight into her eyes before saying. "Make love to you."

Filene's heart leaped as it danced in celebration with Filene's hormones and body.

Jake leaned more towards her and placed his mouth over hers; heat and sparkling energy crackled through her, he made the kiss last a long time, not rushing her. A slow hunger built inside Filene, tightening her lower body, she could kiss him like this for weeks or months at a time.

Filene relaxed into the embrace, the sleek muscled contours of his back felt wonderful beneath her hands as she dragged them over his naked back. Experimentally, she slid her hands down his back and around to the front of his chest, she spread her fingers, feeling his own heart beating as fast as hers.

Jake pulled away from her lips as they took another breath of air before he pulled her back to him; first she felt his lips on her throat, Filene's head tipped back then she felt his teeth. Thrill after thrill coursed through her.

She couldn't kiss him like this for weeks or months! If she did, she suffer immensely from the heat in between her legs. She wanted his hands all over her right now!

Somehow reading her mind; his warm strong hands were gliding downward to the bones that defined the curves of her hips, Jake flexed his fingers, squeezing them gently. Filene couldn't get over how strong Jake was, he could break things with those hands, but he wouldn't hurt her.

She knew that in every fibber of her being; he touched her as if she was made out of silk and moonbeams. Making her feel like she was a rare and magical being; capable of sorcery, she sensed wonder and a deep clawing need in him. Again with the poetry! Jake distracted her by pulling her back to his amazing lips, kissing her once more. She let her hands drift down his sides, until her thumbs slid just inside the waistband of his shorts, slowly she moved her fingers to the front where she could feel the hard and surprisingly masculine bulge.

Jake groaned through her lips, tightening his grip on her waist, before putting them under her shirt, making her gasp at the hotness of his skin. Trying to get closer to him, Filene got up a little so that she was able to put her legs around his waist, without leaving his lips.

Jake left her back and grabbed her ass to keep from falling off of him and sat down cross legged on the ground. Filene nudged her groin against his, making the two of them moan at the feeling. She dragged her fingers over his short black hair while his and her tongue had a battle of dominance with Jake, of course winning when he grinded himself against Filene, making her gasp. He lay Filene gently on to the grass, before he paused to get out of his shorts.

_He goes commando? _Filene thought stupidly as Jake was coming down on top of her.

He put one leg to anchor her thighs, so that Filene was opened to his touch. He tugged her shoes, pants, panties, shirt and bra in swift movements until she herself was naked. She didn't know where he threw her clothes, but she didn't care, she was too busy watching luminous shape of Jake as he bent his head to her breast.

When he took her nipple between his teeth, she heard a soft breathless sigh of pleasure, it took her a moment to realize that it was her who made the sound. Filene reached down and enclosed him with her fingers, exploring the length of him; the fierceness of erection excited her, she felt him grow even tighter and bigger at her touch.

Jake's hand moved up the inside of her thigh, she didn't know whether to urge him to hurry it on to the good part, or to slow down, to make be slow and beautiful. Decisions, decisions.

One long finger slid slowly, deeply into her; stroking, prodding, and stretching. Another finger followed, she could feel the slick dampness gathering between her legs. Then Jake did something very interesting with his thumb, startling her out of her daze, jolting, her body clenched tightly around his invading fingers.

"Jake." Filene voiced weakly.

"Hmm?" He nuzzled her belly.

"Now." she urged, digging her nails into his shoulders. "Yes, please. _Now._"

He did that thing with his thumb again. "There's no rush."

"Yes there is." Filene tried to shake him, but it was like trying to move a large boulder.

"You're still tight, I don't want to hurt you." he told her.

"You won't." she clutched him harder and moved her hips against his hand.

"Let's see if we can get you a little wetter first." he said.

_Just talk dirty to me in your sexy voice and I'll be wetter than a griever's tissue! _Filene thought.

Jake started to move farther down her body, pausing here and there to drop kisses on her sensitive skin, he reached the inside of her thigh.

"No, wait." Filene panted. "Come back here."

She heard his slow wicked laugh, and then she felt his warm breath and his tongue on her. Right there, in the place she needed him the most! It was all she could do to keep herself from screaming, it was too much, he was taking control, demanding some kind of surrender that made Filene shudder in excitement. A moment later the climax rolled into her… and she woke up, screaming Jake's name into the night sky.

Filene blinked, did she dream that? she looked down at herself. She had all her clothes on, and no Jake in sight… except for the reddish brown wolf standing a few feet away from her. She stiffened in surprise and embarrassment, that may have been a dream, but the way she was panting, sweating, and feeling the dampness in between her legs. She had her first climax. In a forest. Being watched by a wolf. Ew.

The wolf just stood there, his eyes widened, like he was shocked, and then he disappeared into the forest. Leaving Filene alone, and a little exhausted.

* * *

When Filene got back home, she was of course scolded by Billy before he tugged her into a hug. Filene bid him goodnight and headed for her bedroom, just as she was ready to fall asleep, her cell phone went off. She groaned before reaching over and pressed talk.

"What?" she mumbled.

"Filene?" it was Bella.

"Yeah?" Filene replied.

"You remember, how I found out about Edward being a vampire." she said. "Do you remember the story Jake was talking about?"

"Bella." Filene sighed. "I wasn't there when Jake told me the story and you only told me about the vampire part of the story, now it is late, I am exhausted and I am going to bed."

Filene hanged up on Bella, turned off the phone and flopped her head down to sleep.

The next morning, Filene was picked up by Emily to go shopping for ingredients for some blue berry muffins. When they got to Emily's place they were already putting them into the oven when the boys came charging in, Jared was in the front of the door but stopped the instant she caught sight of Filene.

Filene watched in amusement as Paul bumped into Jared, then Sam to Paul and they all came tumbling like dominos. Emily and Filene laughed at the sight.

"What the hell was that?" Paul growled as Sam got off of him.

It wasn't until all of them saw Filene, and quickly looked away, looking embarrassed. Filene looked confused, and when she turned to Emily, she saw Emily was curious of the boys reaction.

"Uh, is everything okay guys?" Filene asked.

"Uh yeah, just didn't know you were coming…" Jared stopped, looking a bit horrified. "I mean! we uh I, crap."

"Nice dude." Paul said sarcastically before standing up and taking a seat at the table. After that there was an awkward silence the Filene haven't felt since she and Bella moved here.

After a few minutes of the silence, Emily had enough of this. "Filene will you look after the muffins?"

Filene nodded and took her post, Emily turned to her boyfriend Sam. "We need to talk."

(Emily's POV)

Emily walked towards the living before sitting on the arm of a chair and looked at Sam. "Okay, what's going on?"

Sam sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Well, last night, after we took out a leech, Filene didn't return to Billy's, and well, you know we have the uh, sort of mind reading thing right? When we phase and all?"

Emily nodded.

"Uh, well, um, I told Jake to go and find her so of course he phases like the rest of us and, well he found her, but uh-"

"She was having a wet dream." Paul said bluntly as he walked into the room.

Emily's eyes widened and blinked. "What?"

Jared explain as he walked in as well. "Jake found her asleep in a clearing, she was having a sex dream, and let me tell you, Jake has been hard ever since."

"I think all of us except Sam were hard ever since." Paul admitted.

"Yeah, but not like Jake, I mean it was his name that came when she, well, she came." Jared said.

Emily didn't whether to laugh, be embarrassed for Filene, or whack the guys until they forget about it. "Oh my, god."

"My sentiments exactly." Paul agreed.

"Uh, guys." Jared said as he looked out the window. "We kind of forgot something."

"What's that?" Paul, Sam, and Emily said in unison.

"Oh besides not notifying Embry that Filene is outside on the porch? Nothing." Jared said in a sarcastic tone.

* * *

(Back to Filene)

After she left the muffins to cool down, Filene walked out to the back porch and sat on the swinging porch. Filene had began to realize she was doing, what Bella did when she was with Edward; spending more time with him and the family, like Filene was with Jake and his.

Filene heard a noise in the bushes and turned her head to the sound. It was Roane walking out of the bushes, but he didn't see her, he looked exhausted. Filene stood and was about to go over to him when, before her eyes, Roane disappeared and in his place, was Embry… naked. Embry looked up when heard someone gasped, and found Filene there, eyes wide, jaw dropped, and stiff as a board.

"Oh shit." Embry said as Filene collapsed onto the floor, passed out.

* * *

Filene came into the world of reality, and first person she saw, was Embry.

"Hey." Embry greeted with a smile.

Filene looked at him. "I didn't dream that, did I?"

Embry shook his head. "No."

She slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes for a second before looking back to Embry. "You're Roane?"

Embry nodded with a grin. "Awesome name by the way, I wished my mom thought that one up."

Filene took a moment to think. "Frost, Doyle, Gaelin, and Sholto, they are all… you guys?"

Embry looked out the window before looking back. "Come on."

Instead of helping her get up, Embry picked her up, bridle style. "Seriously? Dude, you guys are such geeks!"

Embry laughed as he walked through the house and outside onto the porch where the rest of the M.O.S gang stood, as if they have been waiting for her to get up. When they saw her and Embry coming out, Filene could see some of them wanted to go over to her, but they hesitated, except for Emily who helped her down from Embry's arms.

Filene smiled a little before looking to her friends… her wolves. She looked over to Sam.

"Doyle." she stated quietly.

Sam nodded.

Filene looked from Jared, to Paul. "Gaelin, Frost, but where is…"

Realization hit her, Sholto… the wolf who saw her… he's Ja-"

"She's gonna blow!" Paul shouted as everyone covered their ears.

"**OH MY GOD!**" Filene screamed.

* * *

Somewhere Italy the Cullen looked up from what they were doing, and looked around, confused.

"Did you guys hear something?" Emmett asked.

* * *

After Emily made the upset Filene a chai latte and a Blue berry muffin, Sam explains things to her. Although Filene was upset and embarrassed by the… incident, she listened to Sam intently.

"So, the reason the wolf gene kicked, was because of the Cullens?" Filene asked.

"Yes." Sam nodded.

Filene rubbed her eyes, exhausted before looking to the guys. "No one ever speaks, or remembers what happened last night, if I find out you did or make a joke out of it, I will buzz all of your hair off."

The guys winced, but nodded in agreement.

"So, we're cool?" Paul asked.

Filene sighed, before nodding and giving Paul a smirk. "Yeah, we're cool."

The next thing she knew she was in a dog pile that consisted of Paul, Embry, and Jared. Sam and Emily watched them in amusement, Emily leaned and whispered into Sam's ear.

"Now I understand why you were so eager last night."

Sam's eyes widened as he watched his amused imprint walk into the kitchen. Thankfully none of the werewolves heard what was said, and were busy trying to get Filene off of Paul.

After they all had calmed down and had breakfast, the boys and Filene started to walk to Jake's house, with Filene riding on Embry's back piggyback style all the way, which Filene thought was awesome. It didn't take them long to get to Jake's place, Filene was walking along side Embry and Jared, talking about the movie _Bounty Hunter _as they walked to the house. Filene looked up in surprise as a pissed off Bella came charging towards Sam.

"What did you do?" Bella shouted at Sam.

The gang and Filene came to a stop as Bella walked up to them.

"Bella?" Filene said.

"Okay, what did you do?" she yelled trying to push Sam. "What did you do to him?"

"Hey!" Paul growled.

"Easy." Sam ordered Paul and Jared when they stepped closer to Bella.

Embry kept Filene at a distance from the others, but Filene was having none of it and stood beside Bella.

"He didn't want this!" Bella told Sam, before looking to Filene. "Why are you hanging out with them Filene?"

"What did we do?" Paul asked. "What did he do? What'd he tell you?"

"Both of you calm down." Filene said looking between Bella and Paul, while Sam pulled Paul back a little.

"Nothing." Bella answered Paul's question. "He tells me nothing because he's scared of you."

Wrong move on Paul and Jared's part, they laughed at Bella, pissing her off, then she slaps Paul, pissing him off. Filene pushed Bella back while grabbing for Livy.

"Too late now." Jared said.

Paul begins to shake violently, growling softly but menacingly.

"Bella, Filene, get back!" Sam ordered.

"Filene!" Embry tried to get to her but Sam stopped him.

"Paul! Don't make me hurt you." Filene shouted at Paul, brandishing her silver bat.

"Paul, calm down, now!" Sam ordered

It didn't seemed to have worked because the nest thing Filene knew she was staring at a very pissed off Frost. When he same after the Swan sisters, Filene mentally apologized to her friend and whacked him in the head with Livy, making him back off.

"Run Bella!" Filene shouted.

Bella didn't have to be told twice, she ran towards the house. Every time Frost tried to advance, Filene would hit him, until he grew more annoyed and stubborn that he pressed forward no matter how many times. Filene was forced to run, but continued to whack him with the baseball bat, that is, until Frost grabbed it from her hands and threw it away. That was when she started running. At least his attention was away from Bella, Sam had to literally hold Jared and Embry back when they saw Filene was in more trouble.

"Bella!" Jake shouted running towards Bella.

"Jake!" Bella cried out.

"Jake! Help me!" Filene screamed as she tried to get Frost away from her.

"Run Jake!" Bella shouted.

Jake ignored Bella's shouting, his eyes only on Frost as he charged at Filene whom tripped over her feet and was now looking at Frost in fear. When he saw Bella running towards him, he leaped into the air and phased as he landed to the ground, over Filene and in front of Frost growling loudly at Frost.

Filene crawled towards Sam and the guys, when Frost charged towards her, Sholto rammed himself into him, snarling. The next thing Filene saw was Sholto and Frost were snarling, biting, and rolling over each other before slamming Billy's poor boat in half before disappearing into the woods. Filene did waste anytime by following the two.

"Filene!" Sam shouted as she to disappeared.

Filene jumped over roots and pushed tree branches until she spotted the two, and gasped. Paul and Jake were now human, and naked.

"Gah!" Filene squealed, looking away from them.

She heard Jake and Paul laugh, and saw Sam with a bundle of clothes in his arms.

"Bella?" Filene asked.

"She's okay, Embry and Jared are taking her to Emily's place." Sam replied as he walked by her and towards Paul and Jake.

Filene sighed in relief, and once she heard the zippers, she turned and walked closer to Paul. "You alright?"

Paul rubbed his head. "I got a headache now, but other than that, I'm okay, you?"

Filene nodded before she looked to Jake, smiling at him. "You okay?"

Jake wasn't even looking at her when he replied. "Yeah."

Filene bit her lip before following Sam, Paul shook his head at Jake before going up to Filene's side and put his arm around her shoulders. Jake narrowed his eyes at Paul's arm before shaking his head.

"I love Bella, not Filene." he growled before following them.

Sam and Paul scowled at that, and Paul brought Filene closer to him. She didn't deserve Jake but, it was just that way things are.

* * *

**A/N: Yes I know, PERVERT! But you can't deny that was funny, also, how did you like my first lemon? I did put a warning up so you can't say I didn't warn you. Alright taking a break have fun with the chapters, now I am going to go back into reality and go to sleep.**

**La Push Name charts!**

Name: Sam Ulley

Color of Fur: Pitch Black

Nickname: Doyle

* * *

Name: Jared

Color of Fur: Brown with a black mask on his face

Nickname: Gaelin

* * *

Name: Paul

Color of Fur: Dark gray

Nickname: Frost

* * *

Name: Embry

Color of Fur: Gray with dark spots on his back

Nickname: Roane

* * *

Name: Jake

Color of Fur: reddish brown

Nickname: Sholto

* * *

**New Moon**

Satellite Heart -Anya Maria- Filene and Jacob (Opening to my New Moon series)

Probably Wouldn't Be This Way - LeAnn Rimes - Bella and Edward

Fighter -Christine Aguilera- Filene

It's Raining Men - Pointer Sisters - The Pack

A House Is Not Home - Glee- Bella and Filene

Who's That Girl - Hilary Duff - Filene, Jacob, and Bella

Why Don't You Kiss Her? - Jesse McCartney- Jacob and Filene

Sally's Song - Fione Apple - Filene

It's Tough To Be A God - The Road to El Dorado - Edward and Jacob

I'd Lie - Taylor Swift - Jake and Filene

Bad Romance -Glee- Filene and Jake

Sweet Caroline - Glee - Sam and Emily

That Boy Is Mine -Glee - Bella and Filene

**Read and Review please!**


	7. Chapter 6 I Should Have Known

**~Satellite Heart~**

**I Should Have Known…**

**Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

Sam went into the house, then was followed by Filene whom headed straight for the muffins. Sam walked to Emily after making a comment to Bella that Filene didn't hear, and smothering Emily with kisses, making her giggle, and Filene sick.

"Ew! Couldn't you have waited till after I ate my muffin!" Filene whined, her hand just on a muffin.

Jared patted Filene's back in fake sympathy while Embry laughed. Filene looked over to Bella and was about to greet her, when she saw Bella wasn't looking at her, but more at Jake, whom stared right back at her.

Filene looked away, picking up her muffin and nibbled at it before Paul dragged her onto his lap, making her squeal in surprise, getting Bella's attention away from Jake.

Paul looked over his shoulder to Bella, grinning. "Sorry."

He turned away and tried taking Filene's muffin, but she growled him, smirking.

"Oh you think you're funny huh?" Paul asked, smiling up at Filene.

"I like to think so." Filene said smiling, giving him a piece of her muffin.

Jared and Embry smirked as Paul almost bit Filene's finger off, smiling; Filene ruffled his hair in revenge.

As the others settled down for a muffin; The wolves, Emily, and Filene watched as Jake followed Bella outside and towards the beach.

"So, that's Bella huh?" Emily said, looking to Filene.

Filene smiled. "Yeah, she's awesome, when she's not going nuts on me."

"Well I don't know about you guys?" Jared said before leaning over and pinching Filene's cheek. "I'd say Filene is the better looking sister."

Filene gently slapped Jared's hand, smirking as the rest laughed in areement. Emily walked out of Sam's hug and headed for the kitchen to make dinner, while Sam was still watching the doorway, a thoughtful frown on his face.

"She won't tell anyone Sam." Filene assured him. "She loves Jake too much to do that."

"That is not what I'm worried about." Sam said before looking back to Filene. "Mind you it is a concern, but…"

"What?" Filene asked.

Sam shook his head. "Nothing."

Filene tilted her head at him, confused, making him smile and ruffle her hair. "Don't worry about it, Filly."

Filene scrunched up her face in annoyance before trying to fix her short now messy hair. Right at that moment, Jake came running through the door, dragging Bella behind him.

_That was quick._

"I know what she's after." Jake said.

"What?" Filene asked, confused.

"The red head, she's after Bella." Jake answered, now looking at Sam.

"And Filene." Bella added.

Everyone looked to Filene in question, Filene looked down at her muffin, finding it more interesting than answering the question in Embry's eyes.

"What does she want with the two of you?" Embry asked.

"Well, Paul, Jared, and I know why she wants Filene." Sam said, before looking over to Bella. "But not you."

"Edward killed Victoria's mate." Filene answered still looking at her muffin. "So, in return, Victoria is going to kill Bella. That's what Laurent said."

She looked up and saw Bella's pained look, and Jake's pissed off look before she turned her gaze on Sam. "And since the Cullens have left…"

"She had an opening." Sam ended it. "They practically put a target sign on her."

Filene nodded.

Embry looked confused still. "So then, why does she want Filene as well?"

"Because she kicked that bloodsucker's ass the first time she came around." Paul said, holding Filene close grinning. "You remember that mark on the redhead's face? That was Filene's doing."

"With her metal baseball bat." Jared added smiling.

Sam smiled as well, looking almost proud of Filene, Jake and Embry looked at Filene, horrified at the notion of Filene taking on a vampire all by herself.

Filene's face flushed and hid her face in Paul's neck, making him chuckle. Bella watched this in wonderment, then shame; how long has it been since she talked to her sister? Probably long enough for Filene to turn to the gang for friendship.

"Filene, I want you to stay with Bella for a little bit, at least till we get the redhead." Sam said to Filene.

Filene nodded in agreement; it was easier to protect the Swan sisters better if they were in the same place. She gave Paul and the others a hug before Following Bella and Jake out the door. "I'll take my bike."

Jake nodded before climbing into the truck, Bella gave Filene a smile before climbing into the truck as well. Filene revved her bike and went on ahead for the house… funny it used to be her house, but since her birthday, it was either her dad's house or Bella's place.

_Why did we have to get involved with the supernatural?_

That was an easy answer; since Bella wouldn't leave Edward alone, and become obsessive over the dude, they wouldn't have found out he and his family were vampires.

She reached the house, thankfully, no redhead came flying from the trees and killing her on the spot. She walked up to the parch and sat there, waiting for the truck.

It came around a few minutes later, Bella came out, looking around nervously.

"Don't worry." Jake reassured Bella. "We've got this place covered, she won't get near you, Charlie or Filene, and besides, if she was here, Filene wouldn't be standing there."

"Love the vote of confidence." Filene said with a sarcastic tone.

Bella and Jake rolled their eyes as they walked closer to the door.

"Look, you've got to be careful." Bella said to Jake. "She's fast, you don't know how fast she is."

"Neither do you." Filene said, crossing her arms. "You didn't see her in action, If I could beat her, the guys can take her."

"You know, your lack of confidence in us is a little insulting." Jake ignored Filene, smiling down at Bella.

Bella smiled, embarrassed.

"All right, I'd better go." Jake said, backing up slowly.

"You gotta go." Bella repeated.

Filene looked between the two, an eyebrow raised. Really? Really?

"Yeah." Jake said, grinning. "Got a vampire to kill."

Yep, they are really sounding like they just finished their second date. How annoying.

A silence fell over them, Jake nodded in defeat before starting to walk away.

"Bye." Filene said, feeling like she should have a t-shirt that says 'HEY! I'M HERE TO YOU KNOW!'.

Bella and Filene watched as Jake ran down the street and disappeared into the forest. Bella sighed before looking over to Filene and smiled awkwardly.

"So you hang out with werewolves?" Bella said as she walked to the door. "How did you find out about them?"

"Oh, this morning, I caught Embry transforming from a wolf to himself." Filene said. "You?"

"In a dream; I forgot that Jake told me about his tribe was descended from wolves, then last night I finally remembered." Bella said.

Yeah, cause you were too busy trying to figure out what Edward was.

"Huh." said Filene. "Well I guess we can't really escape from the supernatural… I keep expecting Dean and Sam Winchester to come driving by in their impala."

Bella laughed as she unlocked the door and let Filene and herself in. Since the bed in Bella's room was gone, Filene had to sleep on the couch. Not the most comfortable place, but Filene didn't mind.

* * *

It was after school, that was when Filene got her gut wrenching feeling that Bella was gonna do something stupid. Ever since the motorcycle incident, Filene paid absolute attention to her Bella is going suicidal alarm or aka; B.I.G.S.A. and right now, that alarm was going off again. The problem was that she was being held in detention for picking a fight with Ciaran Ookam.

Filene asked to go to the washroom, and once she got there, she took out her sell phone and dialled Sam's phone number.

"Hello, Sam Ulley residence." Paul's voice came.

"Paul? It's me Filene, I need to talk to either Sam or Jake, are either of them there?" Filene asked.

"Uh no, neither, why what's going on." Paul asked, probably picking up Filene's panic through the phone.

"My B.G.S.A is going off like crazy, I think my stupid sister is gonna do something stupid, and I can't leave school yet." Filene explained.

Paul groaned. "I'll let Sam and Jake know, I'll call you if something happens okay?"

Filene nodded before remembering she's on the phone. "Yeah, okay."

With that Filene hanged up and took in a deep breath, and prayed to god for patience if her sister did do something, and survives it.

* * *

Filene was not a happy camper when she got to Bella's place, four things have happened; Harry had a heart attack and was in the hospital, Seth and surprisingly Leah have phased, Bella suddenly decided to cliff dive and almost drowned, and now, Bella forgot to give Filene the keys to the house.

Filene felt like curling into a ball and cry her life away, instead, she ran into the forest for a bit before sitting on the earth, and cried for Harry. She knew better than to be somewhere by herself, but she was having a bad day, she thought she deserved to have peace and quiet.

What she got, was a cold nose on her cheek.

Filene yelped in surprise and looked at the owner of the cold nose. It was a wolf Filene has never seen, his fur was sandy coloured, but somehow, Filene recognised his eyes.

"Seth?" she whispered.

Seth's wail wagged, and before she knew it, Seth was kneeling before her, naked. Filene tried her best not to look down, but looked at Seth's face, he looked excited before he looked a bit sad, and disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Filene asked.

Seth looked embarrassed now, and looked down at Filene's knees. "I thought you would be her."

It took Filene a moment to realize what Seth was saying, she first felt embarrassment, then flattered. Filene smiled at Seth before hugging him. That was what Filene need, someone to remind her of the good stuff in her life, and to make her feel pretty.

"You are so adorable Seth." She told him.

She felt him smile before he hugged her back, Filene heard a twig snap and saw Roane coming out of the bush, panting, followed by Frost.

Filene let go of Seth, looking at him for a second. "Nicco."

Seth gave her a confused look. "What?"

"I give names for when you guys turn into wolves; Paul is Frost, and Embry is Roane." Filene explained.

"Oh, cool." Seth said, grinning.

Filene laughed. "Go play with the boys, I have to go and see if Bella is back."

Seth nodded, and phased right there in front of her before running after Frost and Roane. Filene waved at them before they disappeared into the shadows, smiling.

Trust them to be the ones to cheer me up.

Filene shook her head in amusement before turning and heading back to Bella's place. Again, no Victoria, but then again she was just visited by the wolves so everything should be fine. That is, until she saw the shiny new car on the other side of the road… A Cullen shiny car. She stiffened, was. Were. They…. No please god no!

The familiar truck that was Bella's, came up the drive way. Filene was about to go over and tell Bella about the car, that is, until she saw Jake behind the wheel, with her sister cuddling up to him, and their faces were too close together. That was when she felt it, the slow, but painful feeling, rising from deep within her, and head towards her eyes, making them tear up.

_I should have known_. Filene thought sadly as she looked away from the truck, not wanting to see what she would see.

She walked towards the door, and was about to go as far as break the window to get inside until she heard the truck open, then suddenly shut closed. Filene turned around and Jake starting up the truck again, and then look straight at her, his eyes widened in surprise. Her eyes widened in horror.

_Was a vampire here? Is he, is he going to leave me here? _

Jake gave her a sorrowful look before shifting the truck in gear, Filene gasped in pain as her heart cried in betrayal. However, Bella jumped out of the car, making Filene sigh in relief. Bella would never leave her behind.

"Bella, it's a trick!" Jake was shouting following after Bella. "Stop! You gotta come with me!"

"They won't hurt me." Bella said.

Filene turned back to the car, oh dear lord they _were_ here! She looked back, and frowned in realization.

_She didn't get out of the car to get me, it was to see if a Cullen was here._

Right there and then, Filene almost begged to phase, in front of them.

"If a Cullen is back here, this is their territory." Jake said. "Treaty says we can only defend on our own lands, I can't protect you here."

"Okay." Bella said. "That's okay, you don't have to."

Now Filene decided, that she was going to get a neon sign and put it on top of her head that reads 'FILENE IS RIGHT HERE!'.

"You're about to cross a line." Jake told Bella.

"Then don't draw one, please." Bella replied before running toward the house, almost pushing Filene out of the way to do it.

Filene looked back at Jake, whom was looking right back at her.

"You were seriously going to leave me to defend myself against a vampire, weren't you?" Filene asked, tears falling down from her eyes.

Jake looked regretful, and guilty, Filene had her answer.

"Filene-"

"Don't!" Filene snarled before walking inside.

As she got close to the door, she heard the tingling bells, of a pissed off Alice.

"Why in the hell would you try and kill yourself? I mean what about Charlie! How about Filene? You think she'd like that?" Alice shouted at Bella.

_At lease someone cares for my feelings._

"I didn't try to kill myself." Bella said to Alice. "I was cliff jumping, recreationally, it was fun."

"Could have fooled me." Filene mumbled, catching Alice and Bella's attention. "But let me guess, you wanted to see Edward again."

Bella had the decency to look guilty, but Filene was in a foul mood, even Alice could pick that up. Filene looked over to Alice and gave her a sarcastic smile.

"Hello Alice, came to see how you and your family fucked up our lives?" she asked sarcastically happy.

"Filene!" Bella shouted.

"**DON'T YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME ISABELLA! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO IT, I DO!**" Filene practically screamed, making Bella and Alice back away in surprise.

Filene was breathing through nose harshly. "You were nothing but a zombie, you ignored everyone, including me, you weren't even there for my birthday! I deserve to swear and shout and scream as much as I want, you think you went through hell? look around Bella, shit happens all the time, get over it!"

Filene backed. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to have a shower, and when I come back down, either you are gone Alice, or you take Bella with you, she is not useful here."

"Filene-" Alice started to say, but Filene walked away from the two and headed upstairs.

* * *

When Filene went downstairs drying her hair, she was disappointed to see Alice was still there, sitting on the couch beside Bella.

"Jacob who?" Alice was asking.

Filene leaned against the doorway, watching the two.

"Jacob's kind of a werewolf." Bella said.

"Bella!" Alice scolded. "Werewolves are not good company to keep."

"Speak for yourself." a voice came from beside Filene.

Filene jumped and swore under breath, Alice got off the couch and looked from Filene to Jake.

Jake looked to Bella. "I had to see you were safe."

"I thought you couldn't protect me here." Bella said, raising an eyebrow.

"Guess I don't care." Jake replied.

Alice looked over at Filene, finally realizing the reason for her mood. She couldn't really blame her anger what with the looks Jake and Bella were giving each other. She then realized what he just said.

"Well, I'm not gonna hurt her." she said to him.

Jake looked over to Alice. "No, you're just a harmless Cullen."

Alice glared at him.

"I was talking about the other bloodsucker who tried to kill Bella because of you." Jake explained.

"Victoria?" Alice guessed, looking over to Bella.

"Yeah, Victoria's been around." Bella answered.

"I didn't see her." Alice said. "I didn't see you get pulled out of the water, or saw Filene ever since we left, either."

Alice then realized something and glared at Jake. "I can't see past you and your pack of mutts."

"Hey!" Filene shouted, no one was gonna diss her friends.

"Don't get me upset…" Jake began walking towards Alice.

"Hey, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop." Bella said getting in between the two.

"… or things are gonna get very ugly." Jake finished.

Filene was holding Jake back a little, giving him a look that got Jake to calm down a little. Bella looked at Alice as if the two were having a wordless conversation before Alice sighed in annoyance.

"I'll give you a second, I have to talk to Filene anyways." she said.

Filene raised an eyebrow. "You do?"

Alice nodded before grabbing Filene's arm and dragged her.

"Hey." Bella spoke.

Alice and Filene looked back to her.

"You're not going anywhere." Bella said. "You're gonna come back, right?"

Alice nodded, smiling non humorously. "As soon as you put the dog out."

Alice turned back around and once again dragged Filene outside. Once the door was closed, Filene spoke up.

"I don't appreciate you dissing my friends Alice." she said.

Alice looked at Filene for a moment, before shaking her head in sadness. "What has happened to you Filene?"

Filene raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"I remember Filene as a girl who plays pranks with Emmett, reads history books with Jasper, helps Esme in her garden, goes shopping with me, talks to Rosalie, and plays chess with Carlisle." Alice said, she almost look like she was going to cry. "What happened?"

Filene grinded her teeth, looking beyond the woods before looking back to Alice. "Your Filene had to grow up; take care of a zombie Bella, make sure Bella survives without killing herself, make sure Bella doesn't do crazy things so that she could see a glimpse of Edward... To watch Bella as she clings onto a boy I had a crush on since I was four. It was always about Bella, never once was there a 'what about Filene?' moment and it always will be, I had to realize that the hard way, Alice, your Filene, died."

Filene turned away from Alice whom had the look of horror on her face, and walked back inside. And was confronted with Jacob caressing Bella's cheek, leaning his face towards her. Filene began shaking her head praying to god not for this to happen to her right here.

"Bella." he said softly, before speaking something in Quileute and leaned down to…

**(RING!)**

To be stopped by the sound of the telephone.

_*I actually fell off of my seat in the theatre at that moment, along with a couple of other people. It was hilarious!*_

_There is a god._ Filene thought glumly relieved, so that was it, Filene now had to realize that there was no place for her in Jake's heart. Filene has to accept that.

Jake sighed in annoyance before picking up the phone. "Swan residence."

"He's not here right now." Jake said through the phone.

The way his tone changed, made Filene walk away from her black cloud and look at Jake.

"He's arranging a funeral." Jake explained before hanging up.

Bella looked confused. "Who was that?"

Bella noticed Jake's pissed off look. "What?"

"Always in the way." Jake growled, before stepping away.

"Who was that?" Bella asked again.

"Bella, step back." Jake ordered. "You to Filene."

Filene did as she was told, Bella on the other hand was ignoring it. "Jake, who was that?"

At that moment Alice walked into the kitchen. "Bella! Bella, it's Edward."

Bella looked over to Alice in horror, and realization when Alice continued.

"He thinks you're dead, Rosalie told him why I came here." Alice said.

Bella and Alice looked over to Jake, who looked like he was not having a good day.

_Join the club, we have jackets._ Filene thought.

"Why would you… why didn't you let me speak to him?" Bella asked.

"He didn't ask for you." Jake answered,

"I don't care!" Bella shouted at Jake.

Alice held Bella back away from Jake trying to get her attention. "Bella. Bella! He's going to the Volturi."

There was a silence before she added. "He wants to die, too."

Filene rolled her eyes. "Jesus Christ, what is this? A supernatural romance version of Romeo and Juliet?"

Bella ignored that and ran up the staircase to her room, Alice turned to Filene. "You're coming with us."

"No I am not, this is all about Bella and Edward, I have nothing to do with this." Filene told Alice before walking away.

That is, she tried to walk away, only to be tugged back by Alice. "Yes you do! Filene I saw you there, you can help us."

"This has nothing to do with me Alice! I am sick and tired, I am going to bed and I am going to sleep, call me when you save the day." Filene said before turning away, only to find herself in the backseat of the car. "Alice!"

"You are coming whether you like it or not Filene." Alice said, as if it was finally.

Filene tried to get out but was stopped when Alice glared at her, and there was a sound of soft growling coming from her.

"Are you threatening to hurt me Alice?" Filene asked, though she wouldn't be surprised if Alice was.

"I am willing to do anything to keep you from becoming another Rosalie." Alice said narrowing her eyes at Filene. "I will not have you become what you loathe the most."

Filene raised an eyebrow. "Was that my future you saw? Or are you bullshitting me?"

Alice was quiet before looking back to Filene. "I saw you becoming a vampire Filly, you were a nomad. You were a freakin leader of a coven."

Filene raised an eyebrow. "Why the fuck would I become a vampire?"

Alice shook her head. "I don't know, but when we were talking and as you walked away I only saw you in front of at least six other nomads behind you and let me tell you, you did not look friendly."

Filene sat back against the seat, a little in shock. _I was gonna become a kick ass vampire? Huh, who would have thought it?_

"What about your dad? And Filene?" Jake said.

"I'm eighteen." Bella said as she got inside the car. "I'm legally free to go, Filene is apparently coming with us, and I left a note."

Jake reached pass Alice and grabbed her arm. "Please, Bella, just stay here. For Charlie, for me."

Alice had a disgusted look on her face but held her breath, Filene on the other hand, tried to not hear what Jake was saying.

Bella gave Jake a determined look and whispered. "I have to go."

Jake sighed and let of Bella's arm before leaning against the window and gave Bella his sad puppy eyes, if Filene wasn't in a foul mood still, she would have forgiven him and did as he asked, but since he was aiming at Bella and not her, she could resist him.

"I'm begging you." he whispered. "Please."

Bella resisted. "Good bye, Jacob."

Jacob's face fell away as he got off the car and ran off into the woods. Alice looked at how upset Bella was… and how pissed off Filene was again.

"Okay." she said before shifting gear and drove off into the night.

Filene instantly put herself into the middle and put on all three seatbelts.

Bella notices this and grinned softly. "You are still doing that?"

"Only when a werewolf or a vampire is at the wheel." Filene replied, not looking up as she buckled herself in before looking out the window.

Bella took the hint and looked away. Filene watched as the trees went by, and her eyes widened as she saw all her wolves, watching the car as it drove off. Filene want to right then jump out of the car and go to them, but she had a feeling Alice would have none of it. She touch the window glass, as if trying to reach them, she almost cried when she watched one of them, Frost and Nicco began running after the car, only to be stopped by Doyle and Gaelin.

Filene sniffed and sang sadly as her wolves disappeared into the darkness.

_Love is a song that never ends_

_Life may be swift and fleeting_

_Hope may die yet love's beautiful music_

_Comes each day like the dawn_

_Love is a song that never ends_

_One simple theme repeating_

_Like the voice of a heavenly choir_

_Love's sweet music flows on_

Alice knew right then, if she was able to, she would have cried with Filene, she didn't need Jasper's powers to feel the sadness inside Filene. Bella on the other hand, who doesn't have vampire hearing, was wondering how to save Edward, and to repair the damage Jake and she had done to the friendship she and Filene has had for so long.

* * *

**A/N: oooh I can feel the ending drawing near aren't you guys?… and Eclipse coming to stores is so far away! Dammit!**

***sigh*…. Jake's an ass, a sexy ass, but an ass, so I don't know whether or not to have Filene give up on him, however I have already hinted something in one of the chapter about something but that was only in case I changed my mind, so I am going to watch the Eclipse again and see what I can do. **

**New Moon**

Satellite Heart -Anya Maria- Filene and Jacob (Opening to my New Moon series)

Probably Wouldn't Be This Way - LeAnn Rimes - Bella and Edward

Fighter -Christine Aguilera- Filene

It's Raining Men - Pointer Sisters - The Pack

Who's That Girl - Hilary Duff - Filene, Jacob, and Bella

Sally's Song - Fione Apple - Filene

It's Tough To Be A God - The Road to El Dorado - Edward and Jacob

I'd Lie - Taylor Swift - Jake and Filene

White Horse - Taylor Swift - Jake and Filene (The moment when Filene, Bella, and Alice are leaving for Italy.)

Love is a Song - Bambi


	8. Chapter 7 Head's Began Flying

**~Satellite Heart~**

**Head's Began Flying  
**

**Chapter 7**

**

* * *

**

They went from car, to airplane, to another car, and Filene found herself in Italy… wow.

Filene wasn't able to look at the scenery, what with Alice making the car accelerate on the long road, passing cars and farm trackers -which Filene thought was illegal. Filene thanked god in heaven that he invented seatbelt, Alice was worse than Edward of the road.

"I'm guessing you didn't rent this car?" Bella asked.

"I figured you wouldn't be opposed to grand theft auto." Alice said.

"Not today." Bella agreed.

Bella noticed the look on Alice's face. "What? What do you see?"

Filene, whom was at the moment praying to all the gods she could think of, paid attention.

"They refused him." Alice said.

"So?" Bella urged Alice to continue.

"He's gonna make a scene." Filene guessed.

Alice and Bella looked at Filene in surprise, Filene shrugged.

"I listen when you guys talk." Filene defended herself.

Alice shook her head and turned back to Bella. "Yes, he's going to show himself to the humans."

"No! when?" Bella demanded to know.

"He's gonna wait until noon, when the sun's at its highest." Alice answered.

"God, Alice, you got to hurry up." Bella pleaded.

Alice nodded to the city before them. "There's Volterra."

Bella and Filene looked out the window, Filene then turned to Bella. "Shall I start writing our will?"

* * *

They reached the city, however, people in red cloaks were getting in the way. Alice had to honk a few times to get them away from the car.

"Why are they all in red?" Bella asked in a panicked voice.

"San Marco's Day festival." Alice answered. "They're commemorating the expulsion of vampires from the city."

This, to Filene, did not seem to be helping Bella's panic attack.

"It's the perfect setting." Alice told the Swan sisters sarcastically. "The Volturi will never let him get far enough to reveal himself."

"We have five minutes." Bella panted, looking at the clock.

Filene took a chance and unbuckled herself to reach over and pulled her sister's arms down from pulling her hair. "We know, Bella, just breathe."

Suddenly they stopped as some police officers went in front of the car. "Go, you and Bella must go, and bring Livy with you."

_Like I would go anywhere without my Livy. _Filene thought as she got out of the car.

"Alice?" Bella said.

"Bella, you're the only one he can't see coming." Alice explained quickly. "If I go, he'll read my thoughts, he'll think I'm lying and rush into it."

"Then why am I going?" Filene asked.

"You can get Bella over to him faster, and he won't believe that you would come to his rescue." Alice told Filene.

Filene nodded in agreement.

"Where do I go?" Bella asked.

"He'll be under the clock tower. Go!" Alice shouted.

Bella and Filene did just that, funny enough, Filene was the fastest as she pushed everyone out of the way like a bulldozer and dodging other people like a football player.

_I might just sign myself up when we get back home. _Filene thought, her adrenaline kicking in over time.

"Fuori dalla mia strada! hormonial incazzato ragazza adolescente, che passa!" Filene shouted out in Italian, and was amazed at how many got out of her way quickly, she suddenly felt like Moses parting the red sea… instead of the sea it was the people in red cloaks.

Filene turned a corner and groaned. "I hate going up stairs! Ow cramp!"

The crowd began to chant and cheer as Filene and Bella finally found the bell tower.

"Go Bella!" Filene screamed, push her sister forward before starting to shove a way through the people to help her sister get closer to the tower.

As they ran through the crowds and pass the little parade there, they stopped at the fountain, catching their breath. Filene was horrified at the sound of the clock tower chiming. She looked over and gasped; Edward was slowly walking out towards the sun, unbuttoning his shirt, and slowly began taking it off. Bella began running towards Edward by running across the fountain, Filene followed suite, and as Filene watched Edward walk into the sun, and began to sparkle as Bella described to her once.

The words that came to mind was. _That's it? _

_Her heart, hormones, body, and Filene were not impressed with Edward's body._

_Hormones: that looks disgusting, I'm not impressed. What does Bella see in him again?  
_

_Heart: yeah! Our werewolves are much more healthier looking than Edward!_

_The others couldn't agree more_

Filene said out loud. "That's not sparkly like diamonds, more like 'I had a pixie dust fight with Tinkerbelle'"

Bella couldn't hear this of course as she leaped onto Edward, trying to force him back into the shadows.

"Heaven." Edward muttered as he held Bella close.

"You have to move." Bella told him. Open your eyes, look at me! I am alive."

Edward wasn't listening.

"HEY DUMBASS!" Filene shouted. "OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES!"

Now he listened and looked at Bella. "Bella."

As Bella moved Edward backwards, Filene quickly followed, looking at the crowd, and only saw on little girl looking at them, Filene smiled in relief as she quickly closed the door.

"You're here." Edward spoke.

"I'm here." Bella reassured Edward.

"You're alive." Edward said happily.

"I'm alive." Bella repeated.

Filene didn't know whether to take Livy out and kill Edward, or go back outside to give them a moment, but with other vampires around, Filene just took Livy out and looked around. Walking away from the two a little bit, not too far.

"I needed to make you see me once." Bella said. "You had to know that I was alive, that you didn't have to feel guilty about anything. I can let you go now."

_Yes, and be with Jake for the rest of her life._ Filene sneered, and then remembered that Edward could hear her, but it looked like he didn't hear her.

Edward shook his head. "I never acted out of guilt, I just couldn't live in a world where you don't exist."

"Filene says what?" Filene asked.

"But you said…"

"I lied." Edward interrupted Bella. "I had to lie, but you believed me so easily."

Filene felt a moment was coming on, so she turned her back on them, holding Livy like a putter.

"Because it doesn't make sense for you to love me." Bella said softly. "I mean, I'm nothing. I'm human, I'm nothing."

Filene had to roll her eyes.

"Bella, you're everything to me." Edward told her. "You're everything."

The next thing Filene heard was the sound of hard breathing and kissing sound. She wanted to gag, until she saw who was coming towards the gates.

"Um guys, I hate to break a moment but, someone small and big with red eyes are coming this way." Filene said, readying her bat.

Edward and Bella looked over as the gate opened and two people came out, un hooding themselves and looked at the three of them. Of course Edward puts Bella behind him and Filene.

"I won't be needing your services after all gentlemen." Edward told the two.

"Aro wants to speak to you again." one of them said.

"No rules were broken." Edward said.

"Nonetheless, we should take this conversation to appropriate venue." the small one said.

Filene snorted. "And where is that? Your lair?"

"Filene." Edward warned.

The smaller man looked over at Filene and… checked her out? Filene couldn't believe it as the man smiled at her.

"Fiery." he commented.

"Fine." Edward interrupted the man. "Bella, Filene, why don't you go and enjoy the rest of the festival?"

"The girls comes with us." the taller one growled, scaring the crap out of Filene, but of course, she wasn't showing that to the man that was still eyeing her.

"No." Edward disagreed. "You can go to hell."

Filene gaped at Edward, she never once heard him swear, well… not since Emmett and her burnt his favourite jacket.

The locks breaks easily and Alice walks in, taking her sunglasses off and her bandanna. "Come on, guys."

She walked in, making the other two vampires take a step back.

"It's a festival, you wouldn't want to make a scene." Alice said.

"Yeah." Filene agreed. "Wouldn't want those people to see your sparkly head go sailing out the door into someone's hands."

Both of the vampires raised an eyebrow at Filene before the big one said. "We wouldn't."

Suddenly a much smaller person came out from the gates. "Enough."

Filene saw shocked to see a girl that looked around her age, and looked more demonic than a pissed off Jasper.

"Jane." Edward greeted.

"Aro sent me to see what was taking so long." Jane said.

She took looks at her fellow red eyed vampires before looking at me for a second, and turning away. Filene looked over and saw Edward walking beside Bella, following her. Filene was about to say something when Alice grabbed her arm, away from the smaller man, and gave her a look.

"Just do as she says." Alice told Filene.

Filene nodded, but gripped her Livy tight as she made eye contact with the nomad. He inhaled, and when he opened his eyes, they had darken. Alice immediately pulled Filene close and glared at him.

They were walking down the stairs before Jane turned to Edward and Bella. "Go ahead."

Neither of them questioned and continued to walk.

"Don't be scared." Edward whispered to Bella.

"Are you?" Bella asked.

There was a silence before he answered. "No."

Jane scoffed.

Filene leaned to Alice's ear. "Out of all the vampires around us, I'm more afraid of the demon girl."

"As you should be." Jane said, grinning at Filene as if she just complimented her.

Filene just more scared, holding Alice's hand hard and keeping her Livy close to her body.

The big vampire opened a door that led to… an elevator. Everyone walked inside as Filene looked at the thing in disbelief before walking in her self. Big and small nomad were behind them, Edward was in front of the big nomad, then Bella and then Filene whom was in front of the smaller nomad and Alice was beside Filene. Jane was in front of them all, pressing a button as the door closed.

Then it got quiet, opera was singing in the background, Filene cleared her throat. "Well, this isn't awkward at all."

The nomad behind her snorted in amusement as Alice nudged Filene's side gently. Finally the elevator stopped and opened the door. They passed whom looked like a secretary, greeted them all in Italian.

"Grazie, buona giornata miss." Filene replied back as they walked by.

The woman looked shocked before smiling.

As they walked away, Bella asked. "Is she human?"

"Yes." Edward answered.

"Does she know?" Bella wondered.

"Yes." Edward repeated.

"Then, why would…" Bella stopped. "She wants to be."

"And so she will be." the nomad said.

"Or dessert." Jane added.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Filene mumbled.

Jane opened the door, and Filene was surprised at the room

"Nice, I must get the name of his decorator." Filene commented softly.

"Sister." a deep voice spoke, bringing Filene's eyes forward to a…

_Hormones/body/Filene: WOW!_

_Head: There they go again._

_Hormones: there's an actual vampire that's better looking!  
_

"They send you out to get one and you bring two." He said before he landed on Bella and Filene. "Oh, and one more, you clever girl."

_INCEST!_

_Hormones: DAMN!  
_

"What a happy surprise!" The man in the middle rejoiced. "Bella is alive after all! Isn't that wonderful?"

The way he smiled as he walked towards Edward, kind of freaked Filene out and she pulled Bella a bit away from Edward, keeping their hands together and but with Filene in front of Bella.

"I love a happy ending." the nomad that Filene guessed was Aro said, taking Edward's hand that was holding Bella's away, making Bella gasp, and Filene to roll her eyes. "Yes, they are so rare."

_And I wonder whose fault is that? _Filene thought sarcastically.

Aro gasped, looking at Edward, before speaking Italian a bit and looking to Bella. "Hey blood appeals to you so much, it makes me thirsty."

Filene immediately went in front of her sister, tightening her grip on Livy. Jane and her brother watched Filene in interest.

"How can you stand to be so close to her?" Aro asked Edward.

"It's not without difficulty." Edward answered.

"I can see that." Aro chuckled before looking over to Filene, then to Bella.

Edward turned his head a little to the Swan sisters. "Aro can read every thought I've ever had with one touch."

"That must be embarrassing." Filene commented.

Aro grinned as he continue to rub Edward's hand.

"And now you know everything." Edward said. "So get on with it."

"Not everything." He said before looking over to Filene. "I can only see, bits and pieces of her…"

He stopped, going wide eyed before looking at Filene as if in awe. "You fought a nomad, and survived?"

Now Filene had all the attention from the vampires, she just shrugged. "I'm here aren't I?"

"So you are." Aro replied before looking back to Edward.

"You are quite a soul reader yourself, Edward." Aro said. "Though you can't read Bella's thoughts, and only can read little of Filene's thoughts. Fascinating."

Filene was surprised, she didn't know that.

Aro backed away from Edward and looked over to the Swan sisters. "I would love to see if you are an exception to my gifts, as well."

Aro took his hand out to Bella. " Would you do me the honor? Eldest first… though I think Filene was born way before you."

Filene watched as Bella hesitated before reaching her hand out to Aro. Who grabbed it and cradled her hand in his own, Filene hoped he doesn't do the same.

_Quick head, start blocking the memories of the wolves!_

_Head: just the wolves?_

_Yes, now, do it quickly!_

Aro's smile disappeared. "Interesting, hmm. I see nothing."

He now looked over to Filene, whom stiffened, his smile returned as he quickly took her hand, and started to get it. Filene tried really hard not to pull her hand away or whack him upside the head with Livy, waiting for him to finish. Aro slowly looked up at Filene, looking a bit amused, but his eyes darkened right before her eyes.

"My, my, what a little protector you are, but I see something blocking some of the other memories, like a brick wall I can't get through without a password, incredible." Aro said. "And you smell… like chocolate and oranges."

Filene raised an eyebrow. "Uhh… thanks?"

Aro smiled before letting go of her hand, and turning away towards the two men that were on the throne. "I wonder if… Let us see if Bella is immune to all our powers, shall we Jane?"

Jane looked over to the two, but Edward was having none of it.

"No!" Edward shouted.

"Pain." and with one word, Edward collapsed onto the ground, groaning in pain.

"Stop! Please stop!" Bella tried running towards Jane.

"Nimrod! Get back here!" Filene hissed.

The boy that was standing beside Jane grabbed Bella's wrist tightly.

Bella grunts. "Stop! Just stop hurting him! Please! Please!"

"Shouting at them is not going to get you any where!" Filene shouted before lifting Livy up threatening towards the boy's head.

"Jane?" Aro said, looking from Filene to the bat then to the blond girl.

It took a moment but Jane turned to Aro. "Master?"

Edward sighed in relief as the pain went away, Filene grinned.

"Go ahead, my dear." Aro told Jane.

Bella stiffened as Jane smirked and slowly looked to Bella. Bella was ready to take on the pain, Filene was ready to make the boy whom was holding Bella head go flying out the window.

"This may hurt just a little." Jane said.

There was silence, and as moments went by, Jane's smirk began to disappear.

Aro laughed excitedly, clapping. "Remarkable! Now, to Filene my dear."

Filene was not really paying attention, she was more paying attention on how exactly she would be able to keep the boy still long enough to hit him, and what angle to go on to make his head go flying out the roof window.

"Filene!" someone called.

She turned head. "Hmm, what. What were you saying?"

Bella looked stunned, as did all the other vampires, Jane just looked pissed off. Aro then smiled again before clapping.

"Wonderful! They confounds us all!" Aro said. "So what do we do with you now?"

"You already know what you're going to do, Aro." the man on the right said.

"They know too much." said the man to the right that reminded Filene of the Malfoy men in Harry Potter. "They're a liability."

"Hmm." Aro sighed disappointedly. "That's true, Felix?"

The boy let Bella go and returned to his sister, Bella turned and gasped as she saw the big one come.

"No." Edward whispered before putting Bella behind him and charged after Felix.

"Excellent idea Edward, you deal with the with the big one,, Alice… okay you're tied right now, I'll deal with the gay ones." Filene said.

"Who are you calling gay you human!" one vampire growled before charging towards Bella.

He didn't have time to stop Filene from swinging her baseball bat to his head, smashing like a vase. Filene looked to see the big guy heading toward Bella with Edward on the ground.

"Do I have to do everything myself!" Filene shouted before dodging a swipe from one of the vamps, heading towards Felix.

Only to see Edward was back on his feet, Filene nodded before smacking one of the charging vampires in the knee caps before heading head go flying towards Jane and her brother whom had dodged the flying head and were now wide eyed as they watch her fight the vampires. Aro especially watched in fascination as Filene took on some of the other.

"Magnificent." Aro whispered.

"Filene!" Alice shouted out.

"No time!." dodge. "Busy right now." flying head. "Talk later!"

Filene jumped to the ground when Edward and Felix went flying over head.

"Watch where ya going!" Filene shouted before pulling Bella a little before hitting a vampire.

"Enough, leave Filene alone." Aro commanded. "I don't want to lose anymore of my guards."

As the guards backed away, Filene was panting, and her adrenaline was on, full time, she shook with a force and was ready when another vamp went near Bella or her. She watched as Edward was getting his ass kicked, wow.

"Oh come, I took on five vamps and he's still having trouble with the one." Filene whined.

"Eight Filene." Aro told her. "Eight of my guards you took on."

Filene blinked. "Either I am stronger than Edward, or your guys are weak."

Aro laughed, while some of the said guards snarled, but stopped at Aro's hand left. Filene found it funny how Aro and her were having a talk while Edward was loosing. Finally the fight was over, Felix made Edward kneel before Aro, ready to rip his head off.

"Please! No! No! Please, please!" Bella cried out in hysterics.

Aro stopped Felix before looking to Bella. Filene looked over to the guy holding Alice, raising an eyebrow.

"Excuse me, will you let go of my friend there?" Filene asked, lifting Livy that was now covered in vamp dust -ew!-.

He looked at the bat before letting Alice go slowly, Filene nodded in thanks before looking back to her sister.

"Kill me! Kill me! Not him." Bella begged.

"Oh my god! What is freakin with you guys and death!" Filene almost shouted in annoyance.

Aro looked surprised at Bella's request and walked slowly towards Bella and Filene. "How extraordinary, you would give up your life for someone like us; a vampire, a soulless monster. And after your sister here killed my guards to keep you safe?"

"Just get away from her!" Edward hissed.

"You don't know a thing about his soul." Bella said.

Aro spoke in Italian for a moment before looking over to Edward with a sigh. "This is a sadness, if only it were your own intention to give her immortality."

Aro walked closer to Bella, Filene took a step towards Aro when Jane's brother got her into a body check, and to keep her from moving, he nuzzled Filene's neck. Filene went absolutely still.

"My name is Alec." He whispered to Filene's ear. "And I'll be the one to make you mine."

"In your dreams cocksucker!" Filene whispered harshly, struggling against him.

She felt the ass smile against her neck.

"Wait!" Alice cried out as Aro was about to take a bite out of Bella.

Aro looked disappointed as he licked his lips.

"Bella will be one of us." Alice told him. "I've seen it, I'll change her myself."

"Like hell you are!" Filene choked out.

Aro reached a hand out to Alice, she walks towards him, taking her glove off and held Aro's hand. Filene, for some strange reason, saw an image of Bella and Edward… frolicking in the woods, very disturbing.

"Mesmerizing." Aro commented. "To see what you have seen before it has happened."

Aro let go of Alice's hand before walking back to Bella and Filene but closer to Bella. "Your gifts will make for an intriguing, immortal, Isabella."

He turned slowly to Filene. "And you, oh, you Filene, it would a great honor once you join our clan."

Filene's eyes widen in shock, she was a freakin leader in the Volturi!

"Go now." Aro ordered. "Make your preparations."

Alec inhaled into Filene's hair one last time before letting her go and walked back to his sister. Filene immediately ran to Alice's side whom held Filene close and was growling softly at a smiling Alec, and a amused Jane.

"Let us be done with this." man on the right said. "Heidi will arrive any moment."

"Thank you, for your visit." he said, smiling a little.

"We will return the favor." Malfoy said. "I would advise that you follow through on your promise soon. We do not offer second chances."

Filene, Alice, Edward, and Bella walked quickly away.

"Goodbye, my young friends." Aro said.

The group followed Dmitri as Filene found out from Alice through the hallway and met up… with tourists and a beautiful tour guide.

"Nice fishing, Heidi." Dmitri complimented.

"Yes, they look rather juicy." Heidi said with a grin.

"Save some for me." Dmitri whispered quickly.

Filene was horrified to see a little boy in the group, heading straight towards the nomad's room. She almost turned back but Alice held a firm grip on her and had to drag Filene quickly through the door before the people began screaming.

* * *

**A/n: so how did I do? I found that I find inspiration from eating dark chocolate oranges made by Terry's, they only come around near Christmas yum!**

**New Moon**

**Satellite Heart -Anya Maria- Filene and Jacob (Opening to my New Moon series)**

**Probably Wouldn't Be This Way - LeAnn Rimes - Bella and Edward**

**Fighter -Christine Aguilera- Filene**

**It's Raining Men - Pointer Sisters - The Pack**

**Who's That Girl - Hilary Duff - Filene, Jacob, and Bella**

**Sally's Song - Fione Apple - Filene**

**It's Tough To Be A God - The Road to El Dorado - Edward and Jacob**

**I'd Lie - Taylor Swift - Jake and Filene**

**White Horse - Taylor Swift - Jake and Filene**

**Love Is A Song - Bambi**


	9. Chapter 8 Come What May

**~Satellite Heart~**

**Come What Way**

**Chapter 8**

**

* * *

**

As Alice drove them up Charlie's driveway, Filene immediately got out of the car and made her way towards the woods, only to be stopped by Edward.

"Filene wait-"

"Let go of me." Filene snarled, turning her face to Edward. "I have done what Alice has forced me to do, now I'm going home, have a good time with your happily ever after.

Edward wasn't really listening, too caught up in the thoughts that swerved Filene's mind. Filene escaped his grasp and ran into the woods. She ran as far as she could, looking for her wolves, she knew better than to call out for them, so she made her way deeper into the woods, and came to a stop in a familiar clearing. She smiled.

One wolf sat there, with his back to her, looking towards the moon. It was Doyle.

Filene cried out right then and there. "Doyle."

Doyle swerved his head and looked at Filene, she ran towards him and wrapped herself around his neck, crying. Filene felt Doyle's fur disappearing, and felt naked warm skin against her cold wet cheek, and warm strong arms wrap around her.

"You're okay." Sam whispered. "You're alright."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to leave, I didn't want to, Alice wouldn't let me go-"

Sam hushed Filene, pulling her closer. "We know, we are not angry at you, only worried."

"Why? I have done nothing, I'm nothing, just Bella's little sister, noting more and nothing less."

"You're wrong." Sam said firmly, taking Filene out of the hug, and held her shoulders tightly. "You are not nothing Filene, you are family, and no bloodsucker is going to change that, or you, not on my, or your brother's watch?"

Filene's smiled wobbled before walking back into Sam's hug.

"You don't believe me, take a look." Sam said.

Filene heard twigs snapping, she looked through Sam's arms and almost burst into tears again, her wolves were here, all of them, even Sholto and Andias. They all walked up to the two, well some of them, Roane, Nicco, and Frost practically ran towards Sam and Filene.

Sam grinned and slowly backed away from as Nicco jumped onto Filene as if hugging her as he brought her to the ground, and was followed by Roane and Frost. Filene laughed as she was tackled to the ground and was attacked by slobber.

"EW! GUYS!" Filene cried out.

The guys backed away as Filene wiped her face of slobber. "That was gross!"

The wolves around her barked in laughter, even Andias. Filene looked at her wolves and stopped at Sholto, whom was not laughing, but was looking down at the ground, looking guilty and sad. She sighed as she slowly got up and walked towards Sholto who looked up and watched as she drew closer to him, the other wolves and Sam watched this.

Filene stood before Sholto, crossing her arms and stared at him. Sholto whimpered, giving Filene his big sad puppy eyes he used on Bella, but unlike Bella, Filene loved Jacob, she couldn't deny that, wouldn't, and she knew, her heart wouldn't give up on him, but that didn't mean she was going to be a pushover.

"Jake." Filene spoke, saying his real name.

Jake's ears whimpered down, and he looked more pathetic, but Filene froze her heart from reaching out.

"I will not be your rebound to Bella, I will die before that happens." She swore.

She heard the sounds of disagreement from the other wolves, but she ignores them. "And I'm going to be straight with you Jake, I love you, and apparently even though my mind is telling me to leave you and run off with a bloodsucker to spite you-"

She was interrupted by one of the wolves growling.

"I will not lower myself to that, I am going to go live with Emily and Sam, if they can't I'll go to someone else's place, but I am not going to stay with you, not when you have feelings for my sister, I can not live with like this." She said.

"You are always welcome at Emily's place Filene." Sam assured her.

Filene smiled in thanks before looking back to Jake whom looked like he didn't want to hear anymore. She decided to stop, but added. "Once you realize, what I have realized during my time in Italy, come and find me."

And with that, Sam phased and walked to Filene's side and leaned down a little to help her get easily onto his back. Once she settled on top of him, she gently grasped Doyle's black fur and leaned down, Doyle was off, leaving the other wolves to take their patrols.

Filene waited for a while before she let the feelings she held back for so long, let go and break free, she cried. It was not exactly the best time or place to confess her love for Jake, but she was happy it was out. She just had to wait for Jake's response, and she feared the worse.

The next morning Filene stayed with Emily for a bit in the morning before going out and meeting Leah. Filene didn't understand why everyone hated Leah, she was nice… well to her anyways. Ever since her face off with Jake, Leah has been hanging out more with Filene than she did on patrol or with the other guys.

"Because I know how you feel." Leah once said when Filene asked her why she hanged out with little old her. "You love Jake so much, but when you see him with your sister and see how happy he is, without you, you can't help but feel bitter."

Filene and Leah had been the best of friends ever since. Leah may be the smallest of the bunch of wolves, but Filene was still able to ride her, much to Filene's pleasure. Of course she had to ask to ride them, but when she does, she felt like a character out of Warcraft.

"You want to what?" Leah asked Filene that night.

"I need to go and see the Cullens, it will only be quick, I promise, you don't have to come with me, I'll just take my bike-"

"And leave you at the hands of those leeches? I think not." Leah interrupted Filene.

So here Filene was, on the back of Andias, heading towards the Cullen's house. Filene got off of Leah and walked up to the house wondering how to, well talk to them.

_Okay, umm; Listen I was have a ruff day yesterday, but I am better now, and uh I hope you can forgive me, because I forgive you, I mean I'm still kind of mad that turned Bella into a zombie and…. No! that won't work!_

_Okay, I am willing to forgive you, but not forget…. That sounds better!_

Filene smiled proudly at herself, yes that is what she is gonna say! She walked up the stairs and was surprised to see the door opened.

"Alice probably saw me coming." Filene thought out loud, before walking in, she was about to greet everyone when she heard voices down at the basement.

"I already consider you a part of the family." Esme was saying. "Yes."

"Why are you doing this to me." Filene heard Edward say. "You know what this means."

Filene gaped, was Bella breaking up with him? Her celebration was cut short when she heard Carlisle. She walked closer to the door.

"You've chosen not to live without her, which leaves me no choice." Carlisle said. "I won't lose my son."

Filene suddenly realize what was going on, Bella was voting on whether they should change her or not. And by the way Edward's tone, Bella was going to turn.

"Why don't we ask how Filene feels." Edward said, looking over to Filene.

Everyone turned to see Filene, and she was pissed. Bella took a step back.

"Oh? Was I invited to this voting? I must have missed the invitation." Filene said.

"I told her to call you." Edward said to Filene. "She didn't listen."

"No shit!" Filene narrowed her eyes at Edward as she passed by slowly as she made her way down the stairs towards Bella. "Well, isn't this the fucking surprise, actually it isn't I thought this day would come, but I didn't think you would fucking follow through."

"Filene-"

"Not now Esme." Filene ordered Esme, narrowing her eyes at her. "I'm not in the mood to be pleasant, after all, you are deciding Bella's fate without me."

"I don't need your blessing Filene." Bella said.

"No you don't, but I do need to point out a few things." Filene stuck her hand up, counting her finger. "Charlie, Phil, mom, me, our family, Jessica, Angela, Eric, Mike, and a whole lot of others. Are you really so far in the supernatural, that you have forgotten who was there to pick up all the fucking pieces when these… people left?"

Bella looked down, while the Cullens watched Filene.

"They left you Bella, never once giving a call, an email or even snail mail to you to wonder if you are okay." Filene continued, walking closer to Bella. "I had to fucking stay by your fucking bedside and hold your fucking hand while you screamed through the fucking night, Dad had to force me to move to another place because of the state you were at. You ignored me, and your true friends, but we stayed by you, do you know why, because we loved you, and what are you giving in return? Your death, the death that Jake and _I've _been fighting off to keep you alive!"

"I thank you for that." Edward commented.

Filene ignored him "This is how you repay the sacrifices I had to do to keep you walking through school? You are going to go and kill yourself… fine, die, become a fucking leech like them, be a freak like you always wanted, leave the family that loved you before these fuckers came into your lives behind, just keep your fucking bloodsuckers and yourself, away from me!"

And with that Filene turned and ran back upstairs.

"Filene!" Bella cried out.

But she was cut off by Filene slamming the door.

Filene was just outside, heading for Leah when she felt her arm being grabbed. "Let fucking go of me!"

"No." it was Emmett.

Filene struggled and Leah snarled at Emmett as he pulled Filene into a hug. No matter how much she struggled, Emmett only held on.

"Let me go!" she screamed now.

"Emmett." Carlisle was there now. "Let her go."

"But, dad." Emmett spoke.

Carlisle shook his head, Emmett sighed sadly and gently let Filene go. Filene immediately ran to Leah, go onto her back and escaped from the Cullens.

Filene have given the news to the back, and they were pissed. Hopefully they'll find a way to stop the Cullens from bitjng Bella and turning her.

Filene was playing with Seth on the XBOX when Leah walked in, heading straight for Filene. Filene looked up and saw the look on Leah's face.

"What is it?" Filene asked.

Leah grabbed Filene's arm. "Come with me."

Filene didn't question her friend and followed her into the woods before Leah put her on her back and they were off. To where, Filene had no clue, that is until she caught sight of Jake, Bella and Edward. Filene slowly got off of Leah, and watched the scene before her.

"I'm here to remind you about a key point in the treaty." Jacob said.

"Treaty?" Filene whispered to Leah.

"Shh, tell you later." Leah whispered back.

Filene nodded and turned back to the others.

"I haven't forgotten." Edward told Jake.

"What key point?" Bella asked the two.

"If any of them bites a human, the truce is over." Jake answered.

"But if I choose it, it has nothing to do with you." Bella countered.

"No." Jake said, looking to Bella. "No, I won't let you. You're not going to be one of them, Bella."

"It's not up to you." Bella replied.

"This looks oddly familiar." Filene told Leah, she nodded.

"You know what we'll do to you, I won't have a choice." Jake told her.

"Bella, please, come." Edward said.

"Wait." Bella said, to Edward. "Is he gonna hurt me? Read his mind."

"You see that is the difference between you and her." Leah said.

Filene looked to her friend with an raised eyebrow. "What?"

"You don't need to have a mind reader, you know Jake through and through." Leah explained. "This is the evidence of how much she doesn't trust Jake."

Filene had never thought of that, it brightened her day a little.

Bella walked over to Jake whom was breathing deeply. "Jake, I love you."

Filene stiffened, and Leah began to shake.

"So, please, don't make me choose." Bella said. "Cause it'll be him, it's always been him."

Filene and Leah relaxed, but were still pissed off.

"Bella…" Jake whispered sadly.

Bella backed away from Jake and walked towards Edward.

"Goodbye, Jacob." Edward said, taking Bella away.

"No, you don't speak for her!" Jake shouted grabbing Bella's arm.

Edward pushed Jake away, making him fly through the air. In mid air Jake phased and landed onto the ground, snarling as he got up. Filene had to stop Leah from phasing, and herself from running to Jake's aid. Jake and Edward were about to charge into each other when Bella ran into the middle of the two.

"Stop!" Bella shouted. "Stop! You can't hurt each other without hurting me."

Jake stared at Bella for a moment, before he sighed and turned away, running into the trees.

"Jake." Bella whispered.

Filene instantly ran after Jake, passing by Edward and Bella.

"Filene?" Bella called.

Filene ignored her sister as she to disappeared, followed by a smaller, light gray wolf.

Leah helped Filene catch up to Jake, and found him in at one of the cliffs that showed the La Push sea , in all his naked glory, shaking violently.

"I really don't want you going over there." Leah said.

Filene shook her head. "I trust him, and thankfully, I look nothing like Bella."

Leah snorted but stayed where she was. Filene turned back to Jake and slowly walked towards him, as she got closer, she could hear him breath harshly and sniffle once or twice.

"Jake?" Filene spoke, stood a foot away from him.

"If you are going to tell me 'I told you so' get lost!" Jake growled.

"No." Filene told him. "I'm going to be a friend, and tell you, I'm sorry."

Jake turned his head to Filene, her heart broke at the sight of tears running down his face, and his look of determination shown through his tear filled eyes.

He turned his face away and looked to the sea "I'm not giving up on her."

"And I am not giving up on you." Filene told him firmly.

Filene walked closer as Jake looked back to her, his eyebrows scrunched up together. "Why do you bother, you know my feelings."

"Yes I do, but it doesn't stop me, just how you are not stopping for Bella." Filene said.

"That's because I know those leeches have poisoned her mind, I have to save her from them." he said.

Filene sighed softly as she dropped to her knees behind him and leaned her head against in between his shoulder blades.

"Why must you make this difficult for yourself, Bella has chosen Edward, and from what I could tell, you haven't imprint on her, and if you have imprinted you are blocking it with your obsession of being in love with Bella." Filene said.

Jake's whole body stiffened.

"I hope, when you discover your imprint, you don't push her away." Filene told him, before wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Jake instantly grabbed for one of Filene's hands and squeezed it gently, then Jake shuddered as Filene kissed his shoulder.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Filene whispered, smirking a bit.

Jake chuckled and felt himself relax.

What the two didn't see, was a shadow of someone with glowing red eyes that glared at the couple before disappearing into the woods once more.

**_The End_**

* * *

**A/N: Now who could have that been, hmmmm? Now you guys are probably begging me to start the Eclipse series but I don't own the DVD yet so you guys are gonna have to wait or something until I get it.**

**Also, I'm trying make a blooper for this series, can anyone help me?**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing and favourting, I was surprised through novemeber of how many people were favouriting, alerting, and reviewing, I loved it! See yea when the Eclispe comes!**

**

* * *

**

Name: Sam Ulley

Color of Fur: Pitch Black

Nickname: Doyle

* * *

Name: Jared

Color of Fur: Brown with a black mask on his face

Nickname: Gaelin

* * *

Name: Paul

Color of Fur: Dark gray

Nickname: Frost

* * *

Name: Embry

Color of Fur: Gray with dark spots on his back

Nickname: Roane

* * *

Name: Jake

Color of Fur: reddish brown

Nickname: Sholto

* * *

Name: Seth

Color of Fur: Sandy

Nickname: Nicco

* * *

Name: Leah

Color of Fur: Light gray

Nickname: Andias

* * *

**_Playlist_**

Satellite Heart -Anya Maria- Filene and Jacob (Opening to my New Moon series)

Probably Wouldn't Be This Way - LeAnn Rimes - Bella and Edward

Fighter -Christine Aguilera- Filene

Happy Birthday Sweet Sixteen - Celtic Thunder - Filene

It's Raining Men - Pointer Sisters - The Pack

Who's That Girl - Hilary Duff - Filene, Jacob, and Bella

Sally's Song - Fione Apple - Filene

It's Tough To Be A God - The Road to El Dorado - Edward and Jacob

I'd Lie - Taylor Swift - Jake and Filene

Bad Romance - Lady Gaga - Filene

White Horse - Taylor Swift - Jake and Filene

Love Is A Song - Bambi - Filene and the pack

Every Breath You Take - Police - Alec and Filene

Come What May - Moulin Rouge - Filene & Jake

End of the Line - Honeyz - Filene and Jake

True To Your Heart - 98 Degrees and Stevie Wonder - Filene (the closing to the series… imagine the pack singing this to Filene lol)


	10. Letter To M Fans & Friends

To Friends, and Fans.

My good people, we are on our way through the third book/movie of the Twilight Saga; Eclipse.

I first made Eyes On Me when I was having my lunch break at work, and when I put it on fan fiction, I was surprised at how many people loved it; and when you told me how much you loved my character; Filene. I was happy that you took such a liking to her.

To tell you the truth, half of the words she says to Edward and others, I said to the character when I was watching the movie lol.

My motivation has been my favourite foods (Which I ate as I worked) some of my new friends I made through fan fiction, and my mom who is on Team Filene/Jacob. Lol

I know I said I had to get my hands on the DVD to continue the third installment, well guess what guys? I got my hands on it and I am working on the first chapter as you read this letter.

… I just noticed something, seven vampires and, is just me or does Bella in the Eclipse look like snow white? You know, pale faced, dark black hair and red lips?

Bella Swan and the Seven Vampires….. How odd

To my fans and friends

_Sincerely,_

_Sarah Jackson - The Other_

Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you…

_**~Eclipse: Nothing I Won't Give~**_

_**

* * *

**_

**La Push Name charts!**

Name: Sam Ulley

Color of Fur: Pitch Black

Nickname: Doyle

* * *

Name: Jared

Color of Fur: Brown with a black mask on his face

Nickname: Gaelin

* * *

Name: Paul

Color of Fur: Dark gray

Nickname: Frost

* * *

Name: Embry

Color of Fur: Gray with dark spots on his back

Nickname: Roane

* * *

Name: Jake

Color of Fur: reddish brown

Nickname: Sholto

* * *

Name: Seth

Color of Fur: Sandy

Nickname: Nicco

* * *

Name: Leah

Color of Fur: Light gray

Nickname: Andias

* * *

**New Moon**

Satellite Heart -Anya Maria- Filene and Jacob (Opening to my New Moon series)

Probably Wouldn't Be This Way - LeAnn Rimes - Bella and Edward

Fighter -Christine Aguilera- Filene

It's Raining Men - Pointer Sisters - The Pack

Who's That Girl - Hilary Duff - Filene, Jacob, and Bella

Sally's Song - Fione Apple - Filene

It's Tough To Be A God - The Road to El Dorado - Edward and Jacob

I'd Lie - Taylor Swift - Jake and Filene

White Horse - Taylor Swift - Jake and Filene

Love Is A Song - Bambi

Come What May - Moulin Rouge

End of the Line - Honeyz - Filene and Jake

True To Your Heart - 98 Degrees and Stevie Wonder - Filene (the closing to the series)

**And seriously, can anyone help me make bloopers for my New Moon series?**


End file.
